


True Love's Course

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, References to Shakespeare, Sexual Tension, Theater Setting, Tom is an ass, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Lex Whittier is desperate to make it as a serious stage actress.  She has managed to land the role of Katharina in a new production of Taming of the Shrew.  This could be her big break.  The male lead is replaced by Tom Hiddleston, the major stage and film actor.  Lex thinks could help her career but has second thoughts.  She had heard Tom was a nice guy, then why he is acting like such an ass.





	1. First Impressions

“Shit. Ow! Fuck.” Lex exclaimed as her ankle twisted and she hit the cobblestones hard with her knees.

Lex knew her high heel boots were impractical for the historic streets of Boston but she was determined to make a good first impression. Having just completed her Bachelors from Boston University, her plan A was to move to New York and break big into the theater scene. Her bank account, however,reminded her on a daily basis of just how far away that dream is.

With quite a bit of student debt to pay off and living in one of the most expensive cities in the country, Lex struggled to save up but she was hopefully this new job would be the start of this new chapter in her life. She had been cast as the female lead of a new production of Taming of the Shrew.

Lex was a sucker for Shakespeare, loving the poetry and drama of his work. While she had been auditioning for just about anything and everything, she had been hoping for a serious role with some meat. Katharina was just that.

Lex continued on her way to the T station and was grateful when the train she boarded for fairly empty. With just an elderly woman and another man, Lex took a forward facing seat. She rubbed her ankle through the leather of her boots and surveyed the damage of her fall on her outfit. Although her dress and coat were fine apart from some dirt, both knees of her tights had holes in them.  “Well shit,” Lex hissed under her breath.

She tugged at her dress hem, trying in vain to hide the holes but her dress was just a inch too short. She swore again, thinking she should have worn a longer skirt or at least shaved her legs. She couldn’t take the tights off now and there was no time to buy a new pair and get to the first rehearsal on time. As the T stopped at Harvard Square, Lex collected her bag and headed to the door. Lex made short work of the stairs leading to street level.

Walking swiftly but slightly more carefully on the cobbled sidewalks, Lex reached the Loeb Theater with just a few minutes to spare. She paused outside to take a few breaths, not just slow her breathing but to slow her pulse which was roaring in her ears. This job was a make or break moment, Lex was certain. She was tired of waitressing and back-breaking retail work she did just to get by. Positive reviews from this play could really help her land a job with a company or something or at least help her get into a great graduate program.

Lex pushed the doors open and looked at the directory on the hallway wall. She noted Rehearsal Hall A and headed there straight away. As she entered the room, she saw the familiar face of Peter, the director of this production.

“Ah, our Katharina has arrived,” he said, his booming voice carrying across the entire room.

He strolled across the room to envelope Lex in a hug. He then grabbed her face and planted a kiss on each cheek. Peter had a problem with personal space but never made it uncomfortable. Lex appreciated the Continental flair it gave him.

“It is good to see you too, Peter. I am so excited to get started.”

Lex glanced over Peter’s shoulder. She was searching for someone in particular. When she didn’t notice them, she narrowed her eyes and look deep into the crowd. Two lines appeared between her furrowed brow.

“Peter.. where is David?”

David Stratton had been cast as Petruchio, the male lead opposite of Lex. The two of them had read together during the audition process and Lex was convinced part of the reason she had been cast was because of David. He was a wonderful guy and was always willing help and support his fellow actors. Although he was well established in the theater crowds in Boston, he had never made the jump to London or New York, however Lex was certain he would have been successful if he did. Plus he was humble, a rare trait in many actors.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you, I am so sorry. David broke his leg last weekend in Maine.”

“What! How?!”

“Something about slipping while hiking. I have been on the phone for the past three days trying to find a suitable replacement.”

“Did you find someone?” Lex asked.

She bit her bottom lip. The wrong male lead could really ruin this for her.

“Of course!” Peter exclaimed.

He noticed the worried look on Lex’s face.

“He is going to be even better than David. Graduated from RADA in London. And has racked up quite a few awards too…”

Peter’s train of thought was interrupted by a high pitch squeal from a corner of the room. You turned to see one of the young ladies fanning herself in the corner with one hand and gesturing at the entrance with another.

A tall man with a ginger beard and long wavy locks was standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a smart suit but no tie. It took a moment or two for Lex to mentally sift through her mind to place the face. It was the beard and long hair that threw her off.

“You got…Tom Hiddleston… to replace David?!” Lex said to Peter.

“Yeah. Why?”

Peter clearly had not done his research in his haste to replace David.

“He is a major movie star. How did you manage to get him?”

“I made a few calls and he was available. Talked to his agent. He seemed delighted to take the role.”

Lex began to sweat. It was one thing to star opposite of a local star but someone with the wattage of Tom would an entirely different issue. He was classically trained. For God’s sake, he had a a Golden Globe and an Olivier! This was going to be much more difficult than she first thought.

As Lex mulled it over in her mind more and more, she thought about how she might be able to use this to her advantage. Hiddleston would definitely bring in the crowds which meant more exposure for her. Perhaps this is not a bad thing at all.

“I’m going to go over and introduce myself.”

“Sounds like a good plan, darling.”

Lex gave Peter’s cheek a quick peck. She quickly smoothed out her dress and walked towards Tom. A small crowd had gathered around him. Mostly women but a few of the men were in the mix too. Lex carefully worked her way through the crowd. When she finally reached the center, she saw Tom completely at ease with the barrage of questions and compliments. She extended her hand and cleared her throat.

“Hi, I’m Alexandra Whittier. Lex. I’m playing Katharina.”

Tom’s eyes looked her up and down and he shook Lex's hand with a firm grip.

“Tom. Pleasure to meet you, Lex. I am playing Petruchio.”

“I know who you are. I must say I am somewhat surprise a star of your caliber joining our humble production.”

“Well I have a bit of time before my next project starts and I am a sucker for the Bard.”

“Yeah me too.”

Tom gave Lex a soft smile and her heart warmed up to him just a bit. This could work out indeed, Lex thought. Tom was definitely not bad to look at and with his extensive resume, he could definitely give Lex some advice as she embarks on her career.

Lex and Tom continued with the small talk as well as a few of the others. After a few minutes, Peter headed to the front of the room and clapped loudly. The chatter died down and all attention was directed towards the front of the room at the stout man with the wiry black hair.

“Welcome all to this production of Taming of the Shrew! I am pleased to have brought you all together with this wonderful play. Before we begin, let me introduce the leads. First off, we have Charlotte Ives as Bianca…”

A petite blonde woman stood and waved to the room.

“…Lex Whittier, as the fiery Katharina.”

Lex also waved to the crowd.

“…And Thomas Hiddleston, as Petruchio.”

Tom gave a small smile and wave which was followed by a loud applause. The room was clearly full of fans.

“Now let’s get started and make this a great production!”

Everyone shuffled and Lex headed towards the front of the room when her heel caught on an uneven board on the floor. For the second time today, Lex was falling. She was stopped by a strong hand grabbing her wrist. Lex turned and saw Tom holding her back. He pulled her upright and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

“Darling, you need to be more careful. You already have holes in your tights. I hope it was from falling rather than something more…”

He paused and Lex looked up to see him lick his lips.

“…more indecent.”

Lex was simultaneously aroused and insulted. To think Tom thought Lex would have done something like that prior to something as big as this job. But at the same time, Lex could not ignore how Tom’s voice had excited her.

Tom strolled past her as if he had something as common as what time it is and left Lex alone to replay the conversation for the rest of rehearsal.


	2. Chapter 2 | Firing Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As rehearsals begin, Lex gets even more of a taste of Tom's bad side. And she is not happy. This means war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Taming of the Shrew is one of Shakespeare’s “Problem Plays”. There are some aspects of it which can be taken as an unhealthy, controlling, and even abusive domestic relationship. I do not condone domestic violence of any sort, I see its destructive effects every day in my work. That being said, it is within the character of Petruchio that we get some unsavory behavior.

““And then…then…he had the NERVE to comment about my ruined tights!” Lex ranted.

She had spent the rest of the rehearsal mulling over Tom’s comment. And more and more, it bothered her. How dare he comment on her virtue and how was it any of his business anyways.

Lex stewed and stewed. By the time her roommate got home, she was positively seething.

Cherie sat on the futon in their living room and covered her mouth, knowing her giggling would just infuriate Lex even more.

“Are you laughing?!”

Cherie let out her giggle out.

“Noooo….yes… maybe, hehehe..  
”  
Lex stomped her foot and then moved to flop down next to Cherie.

“It’s not funny, Cherie. He is a pompous ass.”

“Who happens to be one of the hottest actors in Hollywood?”

“With the biggest ego,” Lex retorted.  

“Sexiest voice,” Cherie commented, “and British too.”

Lex wrinkled up her nose at even the thought of sex being brought into the conversation.

“How about I arrange an introduction and then the two of you can just have at it!”

Cherie looked over at her roommate. She knew what it meant when Lex got like this.

“You like him!” Cherie shouted.

Lex rolled her eyes and punched Cherie in the arm.

“Don’t even dare to think that!”

Cherie started giggling again.

“ I bet you $20 bucks and a month of laundry, you kiss him. Not a stage kiss, but a real romance kiss.”

“You are on and by the way, I like my delicates to smell like lavender.”

Lex walked off to her room to studying her lines for rehearsal tomorrow while Cherie went off to the kitchen to make some dinner, smirking at the thought of Lex washing her nasty scrubs for the next month. 

***

The next day, Lex funneled all of her animosity towards her performance. After all, Kate was fiery. But damn it if Tom was not making it difficult. He brought her coffee that morning and got her order perfectly right. He was friendly and got along with the entire cast, even though he seemed to be avoiding Lex, focusing his attention of many of the younger actresses. You know the ones that fawning over any and every hot guy in a production. It was sickening to watch. This was serious business and Lex really wished everyone else would take it just as seriously.   
Then rehearsals started. Today they were doing the scene where Petruchio wants to leave the wedding reception and Kate wants to stay.

“Gentlemen, forward to the bridal dinner:  
I see a woman may be made a fool, if she had not a spirit to resist,” Lex recited in a haughty style.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Peter nodding his head along. 

Tom, in character, circled around Lex, who followed him with her eyes.

“They shall go forward, Kate, at thy command. Obey the bride, you that attend on her; Go to the feast revel and domineer,” Tom said as he continued to circle closer and closer to Lex.

“Carouse full measure to her maidenhead, Be mad and merry, or go hang yourselves: But for my bonny Kate, she must with me.”

At this point, Tom was behind her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, possessively. He continued on with the scene.

“Nay, look not big, nor stamp, nor stare, nor fret;  
I will be the master of what is mine own:  
She is my goods, my chattels; she is my house,  
My household stuff, my field, my barn, my horse, my ox, my ass, my anything;”

Tom had pulled her towards him with each phrase, breathing upon her neck; asserting Petruchio’s dominance over Kate. Lex tried hard to pull free from the grip Tom had upon her waist but she was no match for his vise-like grip. Damn those large hands Lex cursed to herself. Tom was practically up top on her and the predatory nature made Lex squirm and seethe. 

Peter stepped forward, cutting the scene short and Tom released her. Lex smoothed out her shirt as Peter gave some notes.

“Lex, excellent job. I want to see you really struggle against Tom. I want to feel Kate’s aggravation and disgust for Petruchio. And Tom,” Peter continued as he addressed the tall actor, “I really want you get possessive almost dominating over Kate. Think of a cat stalking its prey.”

Tom and Lex nodded and reset for the scene.

Tom smiled and then just as quickly the smile was gone and Petruchio was there, stern and dominant.

They ran the scene through again. Tom was even more predatory this time. He circled Lex like she was his dinner and he had not eaten in a week. He got behind her and pulled her in close immediately. She was pressed against his hips and chest. She could feel the heat radiating through his shirt and jeans. He leaned over her shoulder with his lips right next to her ear.

“She is my goods, my chattels, she is my house,” Tom hissed and growled each word.

Lex could feel his heated breath against her neck. It was definitely having an effect on her. 

“My household stuff, my field, my barn,” Tom continued.

Lex fought against Tom’s grip, pulling at his fingers. At times, Tom would loosen his grip just a bit and Lex would make an attempt to escape but just as she would feel her freedom upon her, Tom would pull her back roughly, to the point of her almost losing her balance. Tom began to tighten his grip on her shirt, gripping the fabric tightly. She could feel his nails digging into her stomach. 

“My horse, my ox, my ass…”

Tom pulled Lex against his hips, grinding ever so slightly against her. Lex had to suppress the urge to slap him. Without warning, Tom tossed her forward and Lex stumbled hard before hitting the hardwood floor.

“my any thing,”

Peter stood up and clapped.

“Yes that is exactly what I wanted. Tom, I could really feel the possessiveness. Lex, I like the fire but remember, Kate is disgusted with Petruchio’s behavior, I want to see on your face not just in your words.”

Lex turned to shoot daggers at both of the gentlemen behind her.

“A little warning next time would be helpful.”

Tom smiled as Lex rose from the floor, rubbing her knees.

“Now where is the fun in that, darling?” he laughed.

Lex for the second time that night had to resist the urge to cause bodily harm to the man. 

For the rest of rehearsal, the two of you did that scene at least twenty times, each time Tom would pull Lex close to his body. Sometimes he would push her forward, causing her to stumble. Other times, he would let her go before gripping her wrist tightly and jerking her back into his hold. Every time, he would growl the lines into her ear. And she found it harder and harder to resist the temptation to break character until Tom gripped her shirt just a little too tight and pinch her just a bit. Lex yelped out in pain and tried with all her might to wrench away from his grip.

Lex managed to free herself and attempted to run away. But Tom had a tight grip on her wrist and with just a flick of his arm Lex was sent backwards on her heels. Losing her balance, Lex toppled backwards and landed squarely on her ass, with Tom making no attempt to stop her tumble.

“Ouch!” Lex said, out of character.

Peter stopped the action and Tom extended a hand to Lex who was rubbing her upper thigh as well as a bruised ego.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you, darling,” Tom asked.

His face showed concern but there was a glint of something more mischievous. Lex’s blue eyes flashed green for a split second as she saw the tiniest hint of a smirk twitching at the corners of Tom’s lips. Lex realized he had done it on purpose.

That little shit! 

Lex ignored Tom’s hand and pulled herself to her feet.

“Tom!” Peter exclaimed, “Perfection! And Lex, I could feel your anger towards Petruchio. But let’s not go too far and try to stay on your feet. Perhaps wear flats.”

Lex glanced down at your stacked heeled boots and inwardly seethed. Tom was a good six inches taller than her, she needed every inch of power she could get. Not mentioned Tom was making her look bad.

The rest of the rehearsal went about the same with Tom taking every opportunity pinch, poke or prod Lex into complete and utter outrage. She had fight every fiber of her soul to not reach up and outright slap him.

Finally at about 6 p.m., they broke for the day and the cast began to pack up to leave for the evening. Lex was shoving her copy of the play as well as her pen and pencil into her bag when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

She craned her neck to look up from her crouching position to see faded jeans and impossibly long fingers. Fingers that had tortured and possibly bruised her body all day.

“Yes?” Lex questioned curtly, not stopping her packing.

“Look, I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to dinner tonight,” Tom responded, his eyes hopeful.

Lex’s face must have registered to Tom as somewhere between disgust and surprise because he continued talking as though he need to explain himself.

“You know as sort of an peace offering for the rough handling today.”

“Peace offering?!” Lex said, drawing the attention of one of the other actors.

Tom gestured to her to lower her voice.

“I would say rather than a peace offering, you should be giving an apology!”

“Why would I apologize for doing my job and frankly a bit of yours as well,” Tom stated, fists starting to clench at his sides.

“My job! Well perhaps if someone hadn’t pinch me and tossed me around like a rag doll for the better part of a day, I could have been able to concentrate!”

“Excuse me for trying to help!”

“Who asked you to!”

“So I guess that is a no to dinner?!”

“Gee what gave it away , Cambridge!”

At this point, Tom had forgotten there was anyone else was in the room. As he turned to collect his things, the remaining actors cleared a path. His nostrils flared at the infuriating exchange that had just occurred.

Both Tom and Lex reached the exit at the same time. Lex made a grand waving gesture.

“You first, Hollywood.”

“After you, Boston,” Tom responded with an even grander wave. 

Lex huffed and stepped through the door with Tom following her.

The rehearsal hall was abuzz with the scene which had unfolded before them. Soon two betting pools had started. One for who slapped who first and one for when the two of them finally slept together. Odds were on the sex.


	3. Chapter 3 | A Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have continued to escalate between Tom and Lex. When things reach a head, Lex suggests Tom put his money where his mouth is. Can he win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Taming of the Shrew is one of Shakespeare’s “Problem Plays”. There are some aspects of it which can be taken as an unhealthy, controlling, and even abusive domestic relationship. I do not condone domestic violence of any sort, I see its destructive effects every day in my work. That being said, it is within the character of Petruchio that we get some unsavory behavior.
> 
> Same as previous chapter

Things only got worse from that point forward. Any thought of civility between Lex and Tom had gone right out the window with the rejected dinner invite. While it started with simple; Lex giving Tom the cold shoulder and Tom reciprocating. Soon, it quickly escalated to full on pranks. If Peter took issue with the antics, he certainly didn’t voice it. As he would say, “the show must go on!” Over the past several weeks, Lex had managed to sneak baked beans in Tom’s tote bag and replace his script with a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey, the steamy parts. Tom got about a half page in before he turned bright red. He shot Lex daggers as she collapsed into giggles.

“What’s a matter, Cambridge? Are you embarrassed by a bit of smut?” Lex smirked as he struggled to gain his composure.

Tom turned to rifle through his bag and grabbed a spare copy of the play, flipping through to make sure it was correct. He glared Lex down and leaned over her, pulling himself to his full height. He came within inches of Lex’s ear.

“Oh darling, you wish. The things I could do… You would blush in places you never knew you could,” he whispered low so only Lex could hear.

Lex shivered as he turned away. She hated the man with every fiber of her being but her more animalistic instincts would betray her every so often. But her hate fire never wavered in the end.

The time came for the scene where Petruchio withholds food from Kate. It is an emotionally tense scene. Lex really had to dig deep to achieve the right amount of anguish and defeat. Tom grabbed the large platter from the table. Upon it there was fake meat and bread as well a large pitcher, representing wine. Tom would often gesture wildly with it in his hand, fortunately the pitcher was empty.

“Pluck up they spirits; look cheerfully upon me.

Here love; thou see’st how diligent I am to dress they meat myself and bring it thee:

IU am sure, sweet Kate, this kindness merits thanks.”

Tom picked up the pitcher and started to swing it over his head. Lex swore she could hear the jostle of liquid coming from the pitcher. But that couldn’t be, all the props were supposed to be fake. In a split second, Lex was proven wrong when she felt ice cold water dousing her. She jumped up and lunged towards Tom.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“It is just some water, you will dry off,” Tom responded barely containing his laughter, “Besides, it is not that bad. You may not know but I did do the Ice Bucket Challenge some years back. I made sure the water wasn’t too cold.”

“Like that will magically make my clothes dry!”

Peter cleared his throat.

“There is a dryer down in wardrobe. This might be a good time to try on the costumes.”

Lex huffed off and through the door, while Tom collapsed into a chair laughing.

The costume was tight, almost too tight, her cleavage seemed to cinched up to her chest. She was finding it a bit difficult to breathe as well. She was going to have talk to the costumer about letting the dress out a bit.

She walked back through the door. The chatter in the room came to halt as Lex walked up to the front. One of the other actors tapped Tom on the shoulder, who was engrossed in regaling the tales of torturing Lex. He had to force his jaw to not drop to the floor. Even with wet hair and not a stitch of makeup, Lex was a beauty.

Tom coughed a bit and collected himself before approaching.

“You look ravishing, Boston,” he breathed as he circled her, appraising her appearance.

“Thanks,” Lex snarled back, “I can hardly breathe and I feel like I am about to pop out of the top.” Lex tugged at the neckline, trying in vain to cover her ample assets.

Tom leaned in to whisper to Lex, “But that is the best part.”

Lex shoved him away hard and heading towards Peter.

“Peter, I can’t breathe in this. Can you talk to Cecilia about letting it out just a bit?”

Peter nodded absentmindedly as he made some notes of his script copy, “Of course…whatever you need..”

Lex glanced over her shoulder to catch Tom quickly averting his gaze from her.

“Peter, I really think we need to rehearse the wedding day scene in full costume. I really need of sense of the outfit to capture disgust.” Lex questioned.

If she was going to have to suffer, she wasn’t going to suffer alone. Lex knew Peter was too distracted to catch on to what she was doing. Peter looked up from his notes and caught sight of Tom joking around with some of the other male cast. His eyes narrowed.

“Tom, why are not in you costume? Come on, you are holding up rehearsal.”

Peter snapped his fingers and Tom whipped around to see one set of eyes shooting daggers and another set of eyes looking at him for triumph. His face reddened.

“I’m sorry, Peter. Surely you didn’t mean for the entire cast to get into costume.” Tom gestured around the room at the small group of people milling around in jeans and sweaters.

Peter puffed up his chest. He did not appreciate his authority being questioned whether that be a lowly stagehand or a big shot movie star.

“Do not deem to believe that you know what I mean. I am the director. Lex” Peter gestured towards Lex, who curtsied as if on cue, “is in costume because her regular clothes are being dried. You will be in costume because I say so.”

Tom moved closer and one could tell by his face he was deciding whether to challenge the man but in the end his Britishness got the better of him. He pulled his glasses off to clean them and let a small chuckle out.

“Eheheh, of course. I will just be a moment.”

Lex caught the look of death Tom shot her direction over Peter’s shoulder as he went to get changed. Lex was smug in her victory as Tom stomped off. She settled herself into a chair right next to the door. She didn’t want anything to spoil her view. She knew it was a bit of a complicated costume, so she dug through her bag until she located a protein bar. Around the time she finished her bar, Lex heard the creak of the door open. But no one came through right away. Then Tom silently shuffled in. The same halt occurred as when Lex walked in earlier. However, Tom looked ridiculous. Lex covered her mouth which did little to stifle her laughter. He turned to face her.

“You look ravishing, darling,” Lex commented.

“I look like a peacock,” he muttered.

Tom had multiple feathers coming up from his hat. He was wearing two different boots entirely and his clothes were a clashing disaster of colors and patterns. Lex stood and walked around Tom. She looked him up and down and then returned to stand in front of him. He gave her an exasperated look.

“You’re not a peacock. Peacocks are short. I would say more of an ostrich,” Lex sputtered as she fell back in a fit of laughter.

“Very funny. I hope you are satisfied.”

“Not quite,” Lex said as she fished into her pocket. She grabbed his shoulder to spin him around.

A flash of light momentarily blinded Tom as Lex snapped a picture with her phone. She seemed to be typing on her phone, before tapping the screen a final time.

“There now I am satisfied. Your fans are going to break the internet with that photo.”

“You…wouldn’t…dare,” Tom snarled, barely holding his anger.

“Well wouldn’t you like to know. I guess you will just have to wait and see.”

Lex put her phone into the pocket to her bag before they reset for the scenes. Lex noticed Tom attempting to use his phone but Peter was having none of it.

“Tom, focus on the scene. You can check your Twitter later!”

The rest of rehearsal was excruciating for Tom. He was sweating at the prospect of that ridiculous photo ending up online. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his fans; it is just that sometimes they could be a bit over the top. That photo would send them into a frenzy he just didn’t want to deal with today.

When Peter finally decided to break for the day, Tom immediately pulled his phone out. He was surprised, no shocked, to see just two voicemail messages. He listened to them. One was his sister checking in with him about the upcoming holidays and the other was Luke confirming some interviews and travel arrangements after the play’s run was done.

Lex was casually packing up when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder whipping her around.

“Ow.” She rubbed her shoulder, “That will leave a bruise.”

“Oh calm down, your treacherous little liar. You didn’t post anything!”

Lex could see Tom’s face getting redder and redder with each passing second and his nostrils were flaring. The rest of the cast hurried to leave the room.

“Oh calm down.” she replied, parroting him, “I have some amount of decency and respect for privacy. Which is more than I can for some people!”

Lex’s blood pressure was definitely rising.

Tom feigned shock.

“I am a perfect gentleman. Ask anyone.”

“Your actions speak otherwise, Cambridge.”

Lex stuck her tongue out and Tom followed suit.

“See, Tom. A child is what you are!” Lex chouted in triumph.

At this point, everyone else had cleared the room. They knew better than to hang around when the two of them were going after each other. Too much risk for collateral damage.

Tom leaned in and was right in Lex’s face. So much that her breath was fogging up his glasses.

“I guess Boston, I will just have to prove you wrong.”

“I will believe it when I see it,” Lex responded with a smile and stuck her tongue out again.

Tom started to react but caught himself. Instead, he pulled the hem of his sweater down straight.

“See, perfect gentlemen.” Tom smiled proudly.

Lex could not stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“Oh wow, Hollywood. One time you resisted the urge. But let’s put something of value into this.”

Tom raised his eyebrows. He was intrigued and he loved nothing more than a little competition.

“A wager? I am in. What are the terms?”

“You have to be a perfect gentlemen to me until the end of the play’s run, so that is four weeks. Loser takes the winner out for dinner.”

Tom thought about it for a moment.

“ I have a few conditions. One, no outside social media shaming. It must stay in the rehearsal hall and two, you and I are the only two that know what is going on. If someone else finds out, I win by default.”

“Fair. Deal?”

“Deal.”

The two of them shook hands although it pained Lex to do so. He was such a pompous ass. Lex was confident he would slip at some point in the next month.

Tom picked up her bag and placed it on her shoulder. He then rushed to open the door.

“Ladies first, B…, Alexandra,” he almost slipped.

“Thank you, Cambridge.”

She could see him smiling through gritted teeth. These next four weeks were going to be more fun than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4 | All's Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the wager in place, both Tom and Lex are determined to win. Tom struggles to keep his composure as Lex turns up the heat.

The next week was one of Tom’s worst in his life. Under ordinary circumstances, he is a perfect gentleman, but there was something about Lex that riled up every single rebellious fiber in his British being. For whatever reason, her presence and demeanor caused him to lose all of his senses and suddenly he turned into a school aged boy, chasing girls on the playground and pulling on pigtails.

And Lex was not making this any easier. In fact, Lex was only making it worse. She had inadvertently discovered his weakness. On laundry day, she had worn a low v neck sweater she found at the back of her closet. A cold snap had come through the city and she didn’t have any other clean sweaters. She had thought nothing of it until she caught Tom looking down her top during a scene, she decided to use that to her advantage. They made no rules about teasing and tempting. Lex had gone out that weekend to a local consignment and thrift store and had curated a small collection of deep v and other low neckline tops. She moved all her turtlenecks and cardigans to the back of her closet. Tom thought Lex looked incredibly sexy in her sweaters but had to fight the urge to comment. He would rather die before losing a wager. Meanwhile, the rest of the cast thought that they were stuck in a new version of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Tom had people constantly asking him if everything was okay, while Lex had to endure comments about her new wardrobe choices from everyone except the one person she was trying to get a rise out of.

“Hey man, you alright?” Derek asked him the other day.

"Why do you ask?” Tom questioned back, knowing full well the answer.

"You are just acting so nice to Lex. You told me the other day you were going to see how far you push her until she up and slapped you."

Tom winced at that comment. He had said that to Derek in a moment of rage of Lex dumping several jumbo sized cans of baked beans into his tote. Although she had been thoughtful enough to remove his wallet and phone but his tote was most certainly ruined. No amount of washing had gotten rid of the smell of molasses and brown sugar out of his bag. Fortunately, he always traveled with back ups. In that moment, he may had wanted to push her buttons but the reality was he was developing somewhat of a crush of the young actress. All his biting comments were just misdirection and heated moments. And now he was having to eat his words.

“I surely don’t know what you are talking about. Nothing has changed.” Tom scoffed, “Still the same me, eheheh.”

Derek threw him a weird look but could tell Tom did not want to press the conversation any further by the way Tom was avoiding eye contact. Derek walked away shaking his head. Lex, meanwhile, was relishing in the intrigue their secret wager was having on everyone.

“Lex, “ Charlotte hissed into your ear, “what in the hell are you wearing. It is like 25 degrees outside.”

Lex looked down at her deep v purple sweater. If you looked at the right angle, you could almost make out a hint of her bra. Perfect to get Cambridge’s blood pumping she thought.

“This old thing. I’ve had it for years,” Lex shrugged it off, trying to act oblivious to the risqué nature of her outfit.

“Well it may be old to you but it certainly not stopping a few gentlemen from leering at your ample assets.” Charlotte glanced around the room. Lex followed her gaze, there were several guys giving her the once over. Tom was looking down, pretending to fiddle with his phone. Lex frowned.

“I don’t care.”

“You should. You have a reputation to protect or whatever. And I thought you wanted to be considered a serious actress. Guess you are just like the rest of us.”

Charlotte huffed off, seemingly jealous of the newfound attention on the lead actress. Lex really didn’t care about the leering. She was confident she could break Tom with her new tactic. If not with rage, then definitely with lust. Each day, Lex would throw her heavy jacket off and reveal a different top with varying degrees of skin showing. Lex recalled one particular top which was low cut but most of her skin was covered with a pretty black lace overlay. Lex performed her daily ritual removing her coat. She stole a glance over her shoulder towards Tom as she turned. She could see him licking his lips. She made a note that Tom apparently had a thing for lace and started mentally rearranging her closet again. She walked right up to him.

“Tom,” she asked fiddling with her flutter sleeves, “do you like my top?”

He knew exactly what she was doing and her innocent puppy dog eyes weren’t fooling him for a moment. He had perfected that particular maneuver. Tom’s face started to redden and Lex could tell he was holding back a comment.

“Be honest. Is it too much?” Lex continued prodded leaning forward just a bit to give him a better view.

Tom swallowed hard. He could hear blood rushing through his ears. While he may not be fooled by her tricks, his libido had other ideas. He looked away for a moment to collect his thoughts. He was almost never at a loss for words but lately it was occurring on a daily basis. He turned around and flashed one of his lady killer smiles.

“If you like it, then that is all that matters,” he said through a smile. Lex’s smug smile dropped just a bit. 

“Good one, Cambridge, but I will get you yet.” 

Lex whipped herself away but not before Tom regained his composure.

“You can try but you will never succeed,” he retorted with a smug smile of his own.

Lex spent the better part of the rehearsal finding ways to press up against Tom or give him any sort of view down her shirt. Lex knew she was having some sort of effect on him by the inordinate amount of breaks he needed to take. 

“Peter, can we take a break. I am burning up in here. Has someone turned up the heat?” Tom questioned as he pulled at the neckline of his blue sweater he always wore.

Lex giggled.

“No Tom, it is the same temperature it has always been. This is the third break you asked for in an hour. Perhaps you are getting sick. ”

Peter looked up at the mention of one of his stars coming down with flu or something.

“Sick? Tom are you feeling ill?” 

Peter was genuinely concerned, with Tom being replacing David ticket sales had gone through the roof. This production had the makings of being his most successful yet. 

“I am quite fine Peter. It just feels quite warm in the room, don’t you agree, Lex?” his eyes pleading for some help. Lex had other ideas.

“Oh I am just fine, thanks.” Tom shot her daggers but she just smiled. 

“Well…you are not wearing as many layers as me,” Tom retorted, wanting instead to comment on Lex’s state of dress or undress more precisely but remembering their wager.

“True. Let me get a closer look, see if you have a fever. Maybe you are sick.”

Lex leaned in and got inches from Tom’s face, examining him closely. She placed the back of her hand on Tom’s forehead. The cool touch of her hand caused Tom to suppress a shiver. Her lips curled up into a Cheshire grin before turning on her heel to face Peter.

“I don’t know Peter, he looks awfully flush, take a look.”

Peter pulled his glasses up on his forehead and got a close look. Tom was indeed flushed but it was certainly not from any illness.

“You are quite right, Alexandra. Why don’t we call it early tonight? Everything seems to be going just splendid anyways and we have tech rehearsal tomorrow.” Peter clapped his hands to get the attention of the room, “Everyone we are going wrap for the night. Remember to be i costumes tomorrow for the first tech rehearsal. See you all tomorrow.”

Everyone began to gather their things. Lex leaned in front of Tom, who was shoving his script in his new tote bag.

“You know what I find is the best solution when I feel sick like you are, Cambridge?” Lex commented, putting air quotes on the word “sick”.

Tom furrowed his brow and responded, fearing the answer.

“What?” his irritation barely contained.

“A cold shower,” Lex answered before falling into a fit of laughter.

Tom roughly grabbed his tote before turning.

“You know what,” he growled.

“What?” Lex hissed back.

She knew he was teetering on the edge of losing it and that dinner would be all hers. Tom could see the look of triumph in Lex’s eyes and caught himself. Tom smoothed out his sweater.

“You know you are absolutely right. I will take your advice this evening. I also find a nice cup of hot tea can do wonders for sore throat. Thanks for the suggestion. You are so helpful.” 

The sarcasm was barely hidden on the word “helpful” as it left Tom’s lips. Lex frowned. She had some effect on Tom but not enough to break him. Damn him, he was just too good. She would need to up the stakes even more. She only had a few more weeks. 

Tom left the rehearsal hall with a confident strut, knowing he infuriated Lex with his self-control. But once he was out of sight of everyone he began to sweat again. This wager was going to be the death of him. There had already been some many instances where he had nearly lost his cool. Perhaps a cold shower wasn’t a bad idea after all. Both Tom and Lex went home that night and mentally made plans on how to win the wager; each confident they would be the victor.


	5. Chapter 5 | The Play's The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the play starting, Lex is becoming more and more desperate to win the be. But will she push things too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there! Hoping to post more regularly

Once tech rehearsals started, Lex couldn’t be so bold with how much she could mess with Tom during actual rehearsals. She couldn’t risk ruin what little good reputation she had left. Instead, she resorted to staging a series of unfortunate events for Tom that never could quite be pinned on her. But Tom suspected Lex all along. As a seasoned stage actor, mishaps would happen, but never as numerous as this production and only to him. The only plausible explanation to Tom was Lex as the mastermind. He couldn’t say anything for fear of losing the bet. However, Lex had devised several devious pranks, but Tom was clever.

When balloons filled his dressing room, Tom said nothing. He never complained when his wardrobe went missing for the last dress rehearsal. He had even laughed when Lex’s opening night present had appeared on his makeup table; a small box with a large white bow and a tag attached.

Just one prick to another. Hugs and Kisses, Lex.

Inside was a tiny cactus. Tom didn’t even know where Lex had found a cactus in New England. Tom gave a genuine smile. He had to hand it to her, Lex had found all of his pressure points in record time. No one had ever quite had this kind of insight into him. He found Lex both infuriating and intoxicating. He was certain he would miss her when he had to return to London at the end of the play’s run.

Once opening night came and the performance was near perfect. With matinees and performances in full swing, Lex was too tired to mess with Tom. The play was getting rave reviews and not only because of Tom, the entire company was receiving more attention. Critics from Boston and even New York City showed up. As Lex adjusted to the performance schedule and routine, she realized the end of the play’s run was fast approaching. If she didn’t act soon, she would lose the bet, and she wasn’t sure if her pride could take the hit. As a Hail Mary, Lex devised the audacious idea she could conceive of that would not get her arrested or fired.

Today was the final performance before opening night tomorrow. Lex made sure she got to Loews extra early. She had to beat Tom to theater for once. Lex, while a professional, can never seem to show up early for anything. Her family always said she ran on her own time zone, Lex Time. Meanwhile, Tom was early, as usual. Lex planned to do this prank earlier in the play’s run but she never managed beat Thomas to the costume room. She beat him by arriving at 5:30 a.m.

“What an ungodly hour,” she muttered as she slinked down the darkened hallways towards costuming.

She slipped into the costume department and flicked the light on. They crammed the small windowless room with racks upon racks of clothing. There was everything from contemporary suits and dresses to full Elizabethean garb. There were wigs and hats in boxes and bags. And shoes were everywhere. Lex headed straight to the rack with their costumes and handpicked a garish Elizabethean costume. She pulled the garment bag off. She pulled a small can out of her bag and shook the contents into the costume, taking care for none of the itching powder to get on her own clothes.

“Let’s see how composed you are now,” Lex smirked as she replaced the can in her purse.

“Who’s there?” a voice yelled into the room.

Lex yelped, giving away her presence.

A hunched over woman came around the corner, blinking through her glasses.

“Alexandra, what on earth are you doing here?”

“Miriam,” Lex greeted the head of wardrobe for the Loew, “I was double checking on the wedding dress. I thought a button had popped last night, and I was just checking it to make sure.”

Lex shuffled through the garment bags as though she was searching. The thought of one costumes coming apart sent Miriam into a tizzy.

“What? Why didn’t you say something last night!”

Miriam located the right garment bag at once and while she was fussing with the zipper, Lex replaced the bag containing Tom’s costume. She then turned her attention to her own costume and helped Miriam locate the errant button.

“I don’t notice any missing buttons, darling,” Miriam quibbled as she looked over the dress with an eagle eye.

“Oh, I must have been mistaken,” Lex fibbed, “So sorry to trouble you Miriam. I know how pride you take into these costumes.”

Miriam smiled.

“Well thank you, Alexandra. I take a lot of pride in making sure all my actors look their absolute best.”

Lex returned the smile.

“And I am sure all of your actors appreciate your efforts.”

Lex and Miriam exchanged a few more words before Lex left. As she hustled up the stairs, she bumped into none other than Tom.

“Morning.”

“Morning, Alexandra.”

“I prefer Lex.”

“Of course. Lex. You are here early, that’s seems so… not like you. Not up to any trouble I hope.”

Lex smiled back at Tom.

“Oh, just eager for the final performance.”

“I’m sure.”

“Well catch you later!”

Lex hustled away before something forced her to lie to more than one person today. She spent the rest of the morning switching between preparing for the final performances and making sure Tom wasn’t looking to quiz her further. Before she realized, it was time for the final performance. The first act was flawless and before Lex realized, the wedding reception scene started.

Tom entered walking a little stiff legged; in discomfort The audience was none the wiser, but Lex recognized Tom’s discomfoty. She also knew she was the cause. She couldn’t hide her smirk, fortunately smugness was well within the wheelhouse of Katharina. During the “chattels” scene, Lex noticed Tom’s fingernails digging into her waist through the multiple layers of clothing. Lex looked up at him with concern and she saw flashes of anger in his blue eyes.

Oh shit. she thought. Lex worried she may have crossed a line.

Lex spent the rest of the play going through the motions. It was not her best performance. She was disappointed in herself at letting Tom’s emotions affecting her like this. After the final curtain call, Lex practically ran to her dressing room. Minutes after she shut the door. Tom bursted in.

“Have you lost your mind?!” he screamed at her, “You let a stupid bet jeopardize the performance? I thought better of you.”

Tears welled in her eyes. He was right. She had been so stupid.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“And for another thing…. what did you apologize?” Tom stuttered back.

“Yes,” Lex huffed, “It was unprofessional of me and I shouldn’t have let the competition affect the audience experience.”

He hadn’t expected an apology. While he was still mad, most of the bite of his anger has subsided. He noticed the tears filling Lex’s eyes and felt almost sorry for Lex, but not enough to let her off the hook.

“True. Now speaking of our wager…”

Lex’s eyes lit up, and she attempted to wipe the tears away so Tom wouldn‘t notice.

“That’s right! You lost your cool! You owe me dinner.”

Lex did a little victory dance when she noticed Tom smiling.

“What?!?”

Tom cleared his throat.

“As I understood the terms of our wager, you had until the end of the play’s run. If I recall, I did not ‘lose my cool’ until after the final curtain call.”

Lex’s face dropped as the truth hit her. She wanted nothing more than smack that smug grin off his face.

“No….”

“I will pick you up at 7 on Saturday, even though I won.”

Lex started to do a little victory dance when she noticed Tom smiling.

“What?!?”

Tom cleared his throat.

“I believe the terms of our wager was until the end of the play’s run. If I recall, I did not ‘lose my cool’ until after the final curtain call.”

Lex’s face dropped as the truth hit her. She wanted nothing more than smack that smug grin off his face.

“No….”

“I will pick you up at 7 on Saturday.”

Lex could feel the tears welling up again for a whole different reason. She hated to lose.

“And I like meat with my dinner, so no vegan places.”

Tom could see Lex’s face reddening and her hands curling up into fists. This victory was better than he had hoped. She really did hate to lose. He couldn’t help twist the knife just a little bit more before leaving.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“And do please wear that little purple lace top, I did so enjoy the view.”

“GET! OUT!” Lex bellowed, not caring who heard.

“Manners, darling. See you at 7 on Saturday.”

Tom turned on his heel and left Lex contemplate how she had missed the mark with this wager and her pranks.


	6. Chapter 6 |Families Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex has accepted her defeat with grace. But a letter from home send his plans into a tailspin. Can she recover in time for her dinner with Tom?

Once Lex accepted the defeat, going out with Tom Hiddleston excited her. She loathed to admit it, but through weeks and weeks of rehearsals and performances; she enjoyed Tom’s company. He appeared to be a decent human being, manners aside. While she craved a typical routine, a good part of her, bigger than she wanted to accept, she would missed Tom after Saturday. Lex turned her mind on the dinner plans. She reserved a table at a wonderful Italian restaurant in the North End, making certain they served steak. She reviewed the prices before confirming, much more pricey than a burger at the local pub. Lex didn’t peg Tom as a burger and fries kind of guy. 

Despite his request, Lex refused to wear the purple top. Even though the top showed off her curves and cleavage, the top brought up the memories of her loss. Instead Lex dug deep into Cherie’s wardrobe and turned up a black lace dress Cherie bought a few years ago. With a high neckline and short hemline, the dress toed the line between sexy and slutty. 

Lex’s blissful bubble popped on Saturday afternoon when she picked up the mail. Mixed in with the utility bills and coupons for furniture Lex can’t afford and catalogs for clothing Lex will never fit in she discovered three letters. First up, a slim envelope from UCLA. While she hoped to land an agent, she hedged her bets by applying to a few drama schools, UCLA, Julliard, NYU, and a few over in England. 

It is with regret we inform you we are unable to accept you for the fall class. We received many exceptional… 

Lex crumpled up the paper and turned to the next one. Royal Academy. Another thin letter. 

Thank you for your application for our upcoming fall graduate class. After lengthy consideration, we decided to not extend an invitation to audition… 

This letter joined UCLA on the floor. Lex sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes. She told herself the rejection didn’t matter, that everyone faces rejection, but it hurt just the same. As she drew a deep breath, she flipped over the last letter and fell apart. 

Inside she found the set of tickets sent to her parents for the play. The red “Return to Sender” stamp slapped Lex in the face and the waterworks came on full force. 

Struggling to gain composure, Lex grabbed her phone to text her mother. 

Hey, is there a problem with your mail? 

No, Alexandra, why do you ask? 

I got the tickets I sent back, unopened. 

Phillip was playing in a big match, sorry. 

The play ran for weeks. Why didn‘t you call and tell me?

We didn’t want to bother you, sweetie. 

Lex wiped away tears from her screen and threw the phone onto the couch next to her. This is how conversations with her mother always ended, Lex upset and her parents oblivious to her feelings. 

Emily and Andrew Whittier never approved of Lex’s wish to pursue the stage. They preferred she earned an MBA at Princeton or even better marry an MBA from Princeton. With ideals as antiquated as the stuffy colonial they lived in Connecticut, Lex‘s parents always acted disinterested, if not disappointed in her life choices. While Lex had the smarts to earn admission to any Ivy League school if she chose, Lex chose the theatre. That meant she paid her own way at Boston University, earning a small scholarship. Working menial jobs to make ends meet, Lex graduated with a near perfect GPA. Her parents missed her graduation. Phillip made honor roll that semester in high school; he got a steak dinner.

With the feelings of resentment of stirring up, She let the tears flow and the ugly crying start. With Cherie out of town, she had the entire apartment to herself. Lex grabbed the emergency pint of Ben & Jerry‘s out of the freezer and settled on the couch for a long session of cheesy romantic comedies. 

Several hours later and two boxes of Kleenex done, Lex remained glued to the couch. The dead soldiers of wadded up Kleenex laid on the floor within a two foot radius of her spot. As she peeked at her phone, she spotted a missed call from Cherie. Lex called her back.

“Hello.” 

“I imagined this weekend would be all champagne and caviar with what’s his name… Matt? Mark?” 

Cherie giggled on the other end. 

“Mike. And you are correct. But I figured I would call to check on you.” 

The statement confused Lex until she heard a knock. She dropped her phone and shattered the screen protector. Looking through the spider-web of cracks, she caught the time as 6:50. 

“Shit!” 

Tom arrived early. Lex cried again, out of panic. She answered the door with no concern as to her appearance. 

“I’m sor… sorry… my. my.. family… sucks!” Lex wailed at a perplexed Tom. 

Tom expected the composed, articulate, and impeccable Lex. Instead, he stood in front of a young woman amid a complete breakdown. Any smugness he planned to show towards her that evening melted away into deep concern. 

“Lex, what happened?” 

She struggled to speak, still reeling from the day‘s events. The sight of Tom dressed in a nice suit at her door brought back her emotions of inadequacy. She spun around and ran back into her apartment. Tom paused at the threshold for a moment, shifting from foot to foot. After a momentary reflection, he entered Lex’s apartment with trepidation. He couldn’t leave her in this state. 

“Lex?” Tom inquired into the apartment. 

A door slammed unseen in the apartment and Tom followed the sound. He glimpsed the discarded Kleenex and crushed ice cream pint containers in the living room and proceeded on through the kitchen and found the locked door to Lex’s bedroom. Tom knocked. 

“Lex?” 

He caught sounds of muffled crying on the other side. 

“Lex, please open the door and talk to me.” 

Silence. 

“I would hate to ruin your door. But I will do it. You’ve seen my movies, I’m sure. You realize I am capable.” Tom continued. “Consider the lost security deposit.” 

Lex stepped out of her room and got right into Tom’s face. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

Tom chuckled. 

“No I wouldn’t but it got you to quit crying and out of your room.” 

Lex gave him a shaky smile, sniffling. 

“True.” 

“Get dressed so we can eat.” 

Lex looked at herself and became self-conscious of her outfit. She stood in her grungy sweatpants from BU and a ratty tank top with a hole in the hem. Lex had planned on showering and getting ready well before Tom’s arrival. Her mother's texts blew that idea to hell. 

“I can never get ready in time for our reservation,” Lex whined as she sensed the tears coming again. 

“That’s fine. As soon as you answered the door, I figured our plans would change. Put on some jeans and a shirt. I spied a pub down the road as I made my way here. I believe alcohol is in order for tonight.” 

Lex smiled and studied at Tom in his bespoke suit with a tie and Oxford shoes. 

“You won‘t quite blend in with that getup.” Tom loosened his tie. 

“You worry about yourself. I can handle my wardrobe. Now please get dressed. I loathe waiting.” 

Lex hustled back to her room and sifted through her closet for suitable clothing. She settled on her favorite jeans, a simple tee, and threw on a jacket. As she pulled on her socks, Lex caught a peek of herself in the mirror. While her efforts improved her clothing situation; her face remained a disaster zone. 

Lex splashed cold water on her face then surveyed the damage and made a plan. Within 10 minutes, she wrangled her hair into a bun, brushed her teeth, and applied lipstick, mascara, and deodorant. Not her best, but a vast improvement from earlier.

Lex stepped out of the room to hunt for her shoes buried under the sofa. Tom appeared in the doorway. Gone was the suit jacket and tie. He had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. And from places unknown, he scrounged up gray suede boots to replace his Oxfords. 

Lex whistled as Tom turned to face her. 

“I must say, Cambridge, you dress down nice. Where did the boots come from?” 

Tom’s nostrils flared at Lex’s nickname for him. He opened his mouth to make a remark but a glance at her bloodshot eyes caused him to do otherwise. 

“I suppose that’s a compliment. I had them in my car. You made a remarkable quick change yourself, Boston.” 

Now Lex fought back a smart ass remark and her efforts brought tears back to the surface. When Tom caught Lex’s face crumbling and her lip quivering, he changed tactics. 

“Truce? If for just tonight. We can go back to the name-calling tomorrow.” 

Tom stretched out his hand as a peace offering and Lex shook his hand while twisting her head to wipe her eyes with her other hand. 

“Truce. Thank you..Cam.. Tom.” She caught herself.

With much effort, she gave him a half smile. 

“Well if I recall, I am owed a dinner and you need a drink. Shall we?” 

Tom offered Lex the crook of his arm which she accepted. After locking up her apartment, the two of them set off for the pub a few blocks from Lex’s home. They walked in silence for several minutes. Tom kept glancing over to Lex, checking on her. Despite his long gait, she was keeping pace. Her eyes focused on the sidewalk ahead; she did not dare to look over. She couldn‘t bear bursting into tears for a third time in front of Tom. 

“So…” Tom prodded, “are we going to talk about earlier?” 

“Not until I drink at least one beer,” Lex snapped back. 

“Fair enough.” 

They returned to walking in silence. With no clue as to Lex’s predicament, Tom was at a loss. Lex made it clear she wasn’t talking at the moment. By Lex’s expression, Tom opted for silence over awkward small talk. 

After arriving at the pub, Tom selected a booth towards the back. A server came by a few moments later to take their drink order. 

“A Bass and a glass of water,” Lex requested. 

“Water for me,” Tom said. 

“Ready to order or do you need a couple of minutes?” 

Tom smiled up at the server. 

“A few moments, please.” 

“Of course, darling. I will back in a bit with your drinks.” 

“So Lex, have you been to The…,” Tom glanced at the name on the front of the menu, “… Drunken Moon before?” 

“No. I don’t eat out much.” 

Lex poured over the menu, avoiding Tom's gaze. 

“Just water? You don‘t seem like a teetotaler.” 

“I do drink, but I’m driving, remember?” 

By that time, their drinks arrived. Tom ordered a burger while Lex ordered bangers and mash. Lex took her glass and drank half of the pint in one gulp. Tom’s eyes widened; Lex’s actions surprised him. Within minutes, Lex drained the glass. 

“Glass had a hole in it.” Lex responded looking at Tom’s shocked face. 

“I’m not sure whether I am impressed or disturbed.” 

“I had a lot of guy friends. You pick things up.” 

“So I noticed. So now you have at least one drink in you, care to explain your breakdown earlier.” 

Lex took a deep breath and started on the tale of her dysfunctional family. 

“Combination of talking to my mother, returned tickets and rejection letters from drama schools.” 

“Is everything okay at home?” Tom inquired, worried for her. 

“Yeah, everything is fine, families just suck sometimes. Well, my family sucks at least. Do you ever feel you will never be good enough?” 

“Constantly. I’m an actor. Rejection is a recurring theme. You get used to it. But you‘re not talking about professional rejection. I take it your family doesn’t approve of your chosen profession?” 

“Not one bit. They prefer I be a doctor or a lawyer or even better married to one. I paid my own way and I am tired of the double standard between my brother and me. Phillip gets everything handed to him on a silver platter!” 

“I can only imagine how ha…” 

“And no drama school wants me.” Lex interrupted. 

“I see. Where did you apply?” 

Lex listed off a dozen schools. 

“And how many rejections?” 

“Four so far. Two last week and two today. All rejections.” 

Lex dropped her head to the table for a moment, her forehead resting on the cool wood. She took several deep breaths, her composure hanging on by a thread.

“Am I that bad of an actress? Please tell me.” 

She looked up at Tom, her hazel eyes pleading with him. 

“My honest opinion?” 

Tom rubbed his hand through his stubble, composing an answer before speaking. His silence sent Lex on a spiral. She nodded, tears threatening to unleash from her eyes. 

“You are a fine actress. You’re young but with advanced training, you stand a decent chance. Stay the course, Lex. This is a tough business under the best of circumstances, but your tenacity and fight will see you through. You have to keep faith that everything will work out.” 

Tom’s words appeared to cheer her up. Lex‘s eyes sparkled and Tom saw the tiniest hint of a blush on Lex’s cheeks. 

“Are you certain?” 

“I am positive. I'm willing to bet you get multiple invitations to audition.” 

“Thank you.” 

At that point, their food arrived. They both dug in and ate with gusto. Lex didn’t realize how hungry she was, crying is a workout. She glanced over at Tom, eating his burger. 

“I didn’t take you for a burger guy,” she quipped, food in her mouth. 

Tom wiped his mouth with his napkin, smirking at her comment. 

“It may surprise you to learn you are mistaken about a great many things about me.” 

“Name one.” 

“Well, I don’t mind the fact you call me Cambridge constantly. At least you got my alma mater correct. Many people guess I went to Oxford or St. Andrew's.” 

“Then why do you get so upset? And what with all the teasing?” 

“I enjoyed getting a rise out of you. I like your spirit.” 

Tom smiled as he took a big bite of his burger, lettuce hanging off his lip and juice threatening to fall on his pristine shirt. Lex couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the scene. The server interrupted the moment by coming over, phone in hand. Tom swallowed his burger and wiped his face. 

“Do you mind taking a picture with me?” 

“Of course not.” 

As Tom cleaned his hands on his napkin, the server handed Tom her phone. He extended his arm to take the selfie before handing her back the phone. She bounced off staring at her phone screen. Lex watched the whole thing in silence. 

“Does that ever bother you?” 

“Yes and no. Part of the job. I appreciate the fans. However, there are times I appreciate my privacy. There are certain parts of my life I like to keep to myself.” 

Lex mulled on his answer as they finished their meal, chatting about whatever came to mind. Someone cleared the plates and then it came time to settle the check. They both reached at the same time, each grabbing the bill. 

“A bet is a bet.” Lex pulled the bill towards her side.

“But I insist.” Tom countered, pulling as well. He was stronger than her.

“Please let me.” 

“You can get the next one.” 

Tom yanked the check out of Lex’s grip and reached for his wallet. 

“Thank you. What makes you so certain there will be a next one? The play is over. I imagine you are flying back to England.” 

“I am. Tomorrow morning to be precise.” 

Lex swallowed. She already missed the banter. Tom was one of the few guys she met who didn‘t shied away from her forward nature. 

“Wow, so soon. I’m glad you squeezed me into your busy schedule.” Lex snarked back.

Tom recognized Lex’s sarcasm deflecting from her true feelings. What those feelings were, however, remained uncertain to Tom. 

“No trouble and anyway I am sure we will meet again.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Just a gut feeling.” 

“You are way more confident about your gut feeling than you should be.” 

Tom laughed. 

“Perhaps you are right. But I’ll stick with my prediction. Care to make a wager?” 

Tom looked deep into her eyes. His piercing gaze made Lex fidget. 

“Better not. I lost the last time, remember? I'm not sure my ego can withstand another loss.” 

They both laughed. Lex collected her jacket and purse and they started the walk back to her apartment. The night air turned chilly while they were inside, not winter anymore but not spring yet. Lex pulled her jacket tighter around her body. 

“Wished I had kept the jacket.” 

Tom rubbed his arms to warm himself. 

“Want mine?” 

“I doubt it would fit, but thank you.” 

Before long, they had reached Lex’s apartment building. 

“Thank you for cheering me up and paying for dinner.” 

“Thank you for letting me. And here.” 

Tom shoved a piece of paper in Lex’s hand, scrawled on it a phone number. 

“My London number. If you are ever in town, call me up. You can buy me dinner.” 

“Sure. But only if we eat burgers.” 

“Deal.” 

The two looked at each other, shifting on their feet and avoiding eye contact.

“Well my flight is early…” Tom turned towards his car. 

“Of course. Safe travels.” 

“I enjoyed dinner.” 

“Thanks again.” 

 

They shook hands before Tom pulled Lex into an awkward hug, lasting for only a second before Tom hustled to his car. Lex waved to him as he drove down the street. As she shut the front door behind her and turned the deadlock, she stared at the paper in her hand. Tempted to just throw the scrap of paper away, instead she entered the number into her contacts. You never know, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7 | Living Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex has moved to London but has yet to contact Tom. Fate has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone having patience, while I get my shit together.

Many Months Later….

Lex popped out of the coffee shop, drink in hand. The past few weeks a blur. An international move, starting drama school. She just couldn’t believe her luck. Tom had been right; more than one school extended invitations for auditions and she ended up with two letters of acceptance, one in California and one in London. The lure of Hollywood was undeniable, but Lex wanted to learn her craft first. So she accepted admission to the London Academy of Dramatic Arts. Now two weeks into her move, she only now started to act like she knew what she was doing.

“Shit!” Lex glanced at her watch and hustled towards a building.

Some things never change. 

She slid into the room just as the professor shut the door. She shot Lex a death look as Lex slinked through the room. Tamsin, her roommate waved her down, gesturing at the spot next to her. Lex waved back, and she trotted over to the seat.

“I should hope I wouldn’t have to remind my graduate students on the importance of getting to class on time, but I was mistaken.”

Lex ducked her head until her chin touched her chest. Two weeks in and she was already fucking things up. Lex kept a low profile as much as possible throughout the class, only speaking when called upon and then slipping out as soon instruction ended. The rest of the day seemed to drone on and when classes ended, Lex’s day did not. She headed over to a small restaurant a few blocks away from the school. Lex changed into her uniform in the restroom and clocked in just in time for the dinner shift.

Because she received no help from her parents, Lex got a part-time job to make ends meet. Her scholarship paid for tuition and a small stipend helped with some living expenses. Plus, she was fortunate to meet up with Tamsin and Alfie on a roommate matching website. Tamsin was attending LAMDA as well while Alfie was working in journalism. With all three of them being in the creative field, they became fast friends. Tamsin and Alfie did not hesitate to show Lex, the American, the ropes of London life. Alfie even got her a waitressing gig at the place he used to work. Life was good. 

It was a grueling shift but Lex got through it. She grabbed her bag from under the counter and went into the bathroom to change, pulled her dark curls out of the bun. It wasn’t until she left the break room she even noticed the message from Alfie.

Don’t come home. 

Lex’s stomach dropped as she dialed Alfie’s number.

“It’s all gone, love. Everything!” Alfie sobbed.

“What do you mean everything is gone? Alfie, you’re not making any sense!”

“I mean the apartment, everything is gone! Poof! Out in a blaze of glory.”

Lex was still not understanding. “Now who’s the drama queen? Just tell me.”

Alfie breathed heavy on the other end of the phone. He attempted to compose himself before speak once again.

“The apartment, Lex, is gone. It caught on fire. The fire department just finished putting it out. Tamsin was home. She tried to grab what she could. The whole building is a loss.”

“What!?”

“I’m sorry love.”

“It’s okay.”

“Listen, Tamsin is crashing at her boyfriend’s and I will sleep on my cousin’s couch. I am sure either of them could make some room for you.”

Lex’s eyes welled up. She hadn’t thought about where she would sleep tonight. The whole ordeal was too much to process all at once. She panicked.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure something out,” Lex choked out, not even believing herself.

“Are you sure, love? I promise you are not a burden.”

The word “burden” hit Lex hard. That was the last thing she ever wanted to be.

“I’m sure. Don’t worry. I have a friend I can call.”

“Really? You never mentioned this friend before.”

“Just someone from my Boston days, but he lives in London.”

“HE?! Well, I won’t keep you.”

The two exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. Lex scrolled through her contacts until found the number she never thought she would use. She punched at the phone and lifted it to her ear. She contemplated hanging up and just finding a hotel for evening when a familiar voice answered. 

“Hello.”

“Tom, it’s Lex. You may not remember me from…”

“I could never forget you, Boston. Are you in London? We should get together some time.”

“Yeah about that…”

*** 

When thirty minutes of hanging up, Tom had made it over to Lex’s work. Tom would not take no for answer and insisted Lex stay with him tonight. In a rush of activity, Tom had ushered her into the passenger seat of his Jaguar, slamming the door behind her and his own. He took off the street, not saying a word. Lex sulked down into her seat.

Lex hoped for a short car ride and then explaining herself once they reached their destination. London traffic had other ideas. As their trek came to a stop, Tom turned to Lex. A scowl marred his face. Lex had never seen this face from Tom before. It frightened her in a way she was not used to. She attempted to make herself as small as possible in the car, wrapping her sweater around her like a shield. Tom cleared his throat.

“When were you planning to telling me you were in London?”

His tone was cold.

“Um…” Lex stumbled over her words, grasping for a reasonable lie, “Today?”

Tom’s eyes sparked with anger.

“Really?! You had in your calendar call Tom and set up lunch date which was pre-empted by your apartment catching on fire.”

Lex sunk lower in the seat.

“Yes?!”

“Stop bullshitting me, Boston! You weren’t planning on telling me were you? Why?”

Lex shot up into her seat. The silence rang around the car as they crept through traffic towards Tom’s home. She never thought about why she put off calling Tom. 

“I don’t know. I got busy, and I didn’t want to bother you! You’re busy and famous. I didn’t want to be a burden!”

There was that word again. “Burden.” It haunted Lex like a ghost of a former life threatening to ruining any sliver of happiness. Tom sensed Lex’s discomfort and his expression softened.

“Listen,” he reached out and rubbed her shoulder and Lex’s defensive stance relaxed, “I’m sorry I yelled. When I got your call, I rushed over because I was worried. That was not the best of neighborhoods, I could have helped you found a flat in a nicer area. But I can’t help if I don’t call.”

Now it was Lex’s turn to scowl.

“I don’t need your charity.”

“It’s not charity, it’s friendship!” Tom slammed his hands, “Damn it! why do you do that?”

“What?!”

“Put up walls anytime some offers help. There is no weakness in taking help,” Tom’s eyes brightened, “I have an idea. Think of this like a lesson. Repeat after me: Tom.”

Lex looked at Tom as if he had grown two heads.

“No. You have lost your mind.”

“Perhaps, but it is all your fault. Humor me.” 

His blue eyes pleaded and Lex relented.

“Fine… Tom..”

“I am..” Tom gestured for Lex to follow suit. She rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness.

“I am..”

“grateful for your offer and I accept your generous offer,” the words tumbled out of Tom’s mouth a furious speed. He knew was pushing his luck.

“grateful for your offer and I accept your generous offer,” Lex parroted through gritted teeth.

“And I think… Tom is the handsomest guy ever.”

“And I think… Tom is full of himself.”

The two of them collapsed into laughter before returning to silence. 

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

Once they reached Tom’s home, Tom led Lex to the guest room. The home was large by London standards but sparsely furnished except for the large bookcases in several rooms teeming with books. It was clear Tom didn’t spend enough time at home to decorate. 

“Welcome Home!” Tom gestured around the room. 

“Just for tonight,” Lex corrected him. 

Tom started rummaging through the drawers, closing them unsuccessful in his hunt.

“Hold on…”

He left the room and Lex spun on her heel. The white walls were almost bare, with just a mirror and one print hanging. Lex stepped closer to examine it. It looked like Tom as a child. He couldn’t be more than eight years old, but he already had that distinctive smile and of course, curly hair.

“Primary school. Elementary school,” he gestured to the photo using the American term, “It is my mother’s favorite picture. She insisted I hang in my house when I bought it.”

Lex smiled as Tom shuffled from foot to foot, embarrassed at the snapshot.

“You look darling.”

“You are too kind. Here.”

Tom thrusted whatever was in his hand into Lex's hand. It was clothes of some sort.

“I didn’t think you would want to sleep in your clothes, so I found some for you. I thought my sister had left some, but that is not the case. It’s just a t-shirt and boxers. Clean, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure. There is a small bathroom down the hall on the right. Make yourself at home and we can talk more about the arrangements in the morning.”

With that, Tom gave a small wave and left Lex in the room, closing the door behind him. Lex smiled as she looked down at the clothes in her hand. Black. The boxers looked brand new with the creases still fresh. The t-shirt, however, looked well worn. Lex lifted the shirt to her nose and gave a sniff. Although the main scent was laundry soap, she could detect the tiniest hint of Tom’s cologne. Perhaps? Whatever it was, it warmed Lex’s heart.

She headed down the hall and found the bathroom. After a bit fiddling, she figured out the shower and washed away the remains of the day from her body, letting the warm water release the tension in her muscles. As she stepped out, she saw a brand new toothbrush set out on the vanity. Finishing up, she headed back to the guest room, but not before she noticed a light from another room clicking off. Tom must have stayed up to check on her.

***

Lex slept like a rock that night. The best she had since moving. The bed in her apartment was not the most comfortable, but it was what she could afford. She woke up the next morning refreshed, the light from the sun streaming through the curtain sheers. She stretched and opened her eyes. Forgetting where she was, Lex panicked. In the minutes it took her to realize her situation she stumbled out of bed, hitting the dresser with her toe.

“Fuck!” Lex yelled as she fell back onto the bed. 

She grabbed her toe, trying in vain to dull the pain. Within moments, Tom burst into the room, still wearing his pajamas.

“Is everything okay? What happened?”

“I stubbed my fucking toe on the fucking dresser.” Lex continued to wince on the bed, the pain only just starting to subside.

Tom chuckled, “You are not its first victim. I keep meaning to replace it with something smaller.”

“Or softer.” Lex groaned, placing her foot on the floor with caution. 

“Well I think you will survive. Now we are both up, let’s eat some breakfast and sort some things out.”

It was only as Tom led Lex down the hallway to the kitchen, she realized Tom was shirtless. Lex’s cheeks blushed, and she cursed in her head to get her mind out of the gutter. Tom grabbed a shirt on his way and pulled it over his head. Lex let out a breath a little too loud.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, the toe still smarts.”

“I can only imagine. Now what would you like for breakfast?”

“Just coffee.”

“Unacceptable.” Tom slammed his hands on counter.

“Really. I don’t care for breakfast.”

“Unacceptable.” Tom repeated, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Lex, seeing no way out, relented, “I will have whatever you are having.”

“Excellent choice.”

In minutes, Tom had coffee brewing and eggs cooking in a pan. Once done, he served them up. The two of them tucked in right away. Lex had forgotten to eat dinner last night. 

“So… what is your plan,” Tom asked as he cleared the plates. 

“Well I guess I need to get a hold of my landlord and then I need to figure out where I will live.”

“Well, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to.”

“Thanks but won’t be necessary. Can I borrow your phone?”

“Of course.”

Lex dialed the number to her landlord. He picked up on the third ring. It was a short conversation.

“The building is a total loss. Everything is gone. He is refunding all the deposits.”

“Lex… I’m….”

“Don’t say it. I don’t need pity right now. I need a place to live!”

Lex was becoming hysterical. With no place to live, she would have withdraw from school and go back home. She started pacing the floor at a frantic pace, muttering to herself.

“I can’t go back…”

Tom stepped in front of her path, stopping Lex in her tracks. He grabbed her face, her unruly hair falling around his hands.

“Repeat after me: Yes, Tom, I will stay here with you, the hottest guy in London.”

Lex let out of laugh.

“I only agree with the staying here part. And only until I find another place.”

“Excellent. Let’s get dressed. You will need some clothes.”

Tom bounded down the hall and into his room. His voice traveled through the house.

“I have a sweater you can borrow until you get new clothes… Roomie.”

Lex could hear the smirk in his voice and wondering if it was too late to head back to Boston.


	8. Chapter 8 | Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Lex have settled into a routine. Tom has realized he was feelings for Lex but is unable to tell her. Has Lex already moved on to someone else or does Tom have a shot?

What Lex planned as a couple days turned into a week and a half, which turned into a month. Before long, Lex became Tom’s roommate by default. Apartment hunting had been a fruitless effort. Tom insisted on helping with the process. This only made it worse.

Every flat within Lex’s budget, even with Tom’s offer to help, was deemed “unsuitable” and “unsafe” by Tom. And anything else, was well outside of Lex’s ability to pay.

“I am guessing you don’t want me to move,” Lex teased as they left the most recent prospect in Hounslow.

“Nonsense. I would, however, like you to remain in one piece for the remainder of your stay in London,” he responded, “Did you notice that group of boys on the corner? I am pretty at least two of them were carrying knives and that bulge in the big ones’ pocket was not because he was happy to see you!”

Lex shoved Tom off the sidewalk and towards the car.

“Don’t be vulgar.”

“Don’t be stupid. I don’t know why you continue with this charade of looking for another place to live? You are welcomed at my place for as long as you want. And I would hate to lose my live-in maid and chef.”

Tom smirked at Lex over the roof the car before ducking in. Lex pouted as she huffed down into the passenger seat. Be it guilt or the desire to carry her own weight, Lex insisted on cooking most of the meals and doing the tidying up. Tom pretended to hate her “Meatless Monday” meals and exotic ingredients, but secretly he loved it. If Lex moved out, he would miss her company.

“Oh I see,” Lex pouted as they drove away, “I’m just slave labor to you. Should I wear a French maid’s outfit from now on?”

Blood rushed to Tom’s face, and he coughed as he attempted to collect his words.

“Well…” he choked, “You certainly have the assets to fill it out.” Now it was Lex’s turn to blush. This only spurred Tom on in his teasing.

“What ever happened to that purple sweater? I certainly enjoyed the view.”

“It burned in fire,” Lex snapped, not missing a beat.

“Shame. Now about that maid’s outfit?”

“Not a chance, Cambridge.”

Tom feigned pouting for the rest of the ride. Lex stared out the window, attempting to ignore the ridiculous man driving the car. This is how their days passed. The teasing, cajoling, laughter and talks. There was such an unexpected ease to that Lex waited for something to go wrong. Life was never this easy. Nothing ever went wrong to this point.

As Tom unlocked the front door and took Lex’s coat, Lex smiled at the simple gesture. She flicked on the lights and headed to the kitchen to begin dinner.

“What are you in the mood for, Thomas?”

“Steak, Alexandra.”

Lex pretended as though she was hunting for the ribeyes. They were front and center. But she refused to miss this opportunity to needle at Tom more.

“Fresh out, darling. I guess it is tofu bowls.”

Tom threw the mail he had been sorting on the table.

“That can’t be right, I put them front and cen..” He jerked open the fridge and saw them where he left them, “… ter. Ha ha. Hilarious, Boston.”

“Well, if you can’t take the heat…” Lex made a shooing gesture as though to push Tom out of the kitchen. “Speaking on tofu, lunch tomorrow with Benedict…”

“You are still coming, aren’t you? He is insistent on meeting you. He droned about keeping the LAMDA blood pure and keeping any of my RADA bad habits away from you.”

“I can’t.”

“Why? You assured me tomorrow would work.”

“Last minute rehearsal. You know how it can be. Remember way back to the olden days when you were in school.”

Tom scowled. He did not appreciate when Lex brought up their age difference. It was only 11 years but enough to be a sore spot for Tom.

“Oh yes, when we still wrote on stone tablets. Surely, you can skip one rehearsal. I mean it is lunch with the Chancellor for the school.”

“This program is important to me. I want to be taken seriously. It can’t look like I am seeking favoritism just because my roommate is best friends with the Chancellor.”

The word “roommate” wounded Tom, but he hid it well. Every time Lex referred to him as her “good friend”, “roommate” or the worst “landlord”, his heart dropped right into his stomach. How could she not notice the chemistry? He would often pondered on the whole situation at night in bed. He thought his feelings were obvious but Lex seemed oblivious to overtures, mistaking his flirting for teasing. With each day, Tom struggled to find the words to tell her his true feelings. Everything was so nice as it was and he feared any small change would upset the delicate balance.

“Earth to Tom..” Lex was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention, “What were you thinking about?”

“How good you would look in a cave woman costume. Now what did you need?” Tom snapped, more harsh than he meant to be.

Lex wrinkled her nose, “Real classy. I was asking how you wanted your steak cooked but perhaps you would prefer I slap it on a plate raw so you can eat like a savage.”

Tom chuckled. 

“Medium will suffice. And if you must, I will give your condolences to Ben this time, but I can’t hold him off forever. One of these days, he will just crash the house.”

Lex leaned over to peck Tom’s cheek.

“I’ll take my chances. You’re the best.”

Tom blushed again and cursed to himself. He spent another night lying awake wondering how in the world the only girl he cared about was immune to his charms.

***

The next day Benedict and Tom seated themselves at a nice table at (insert restaurant name here). Ben picked this time and while the menu was mostly vegetarian, he always made sure there was at least one meat item to pick, usually a burger. It was a small concession he made for one of his good friends. Once they placed their orders, Ben began to grill Tom.

“So.”

“So… what?” Tom replied, pretty to ignore Benedict’s meaning.

“So where is your ‘roommate’?” Ben gestured with air quotes.

Tom regretted letting Benedict know his feelings for Lex, but it had a necessary evil. He cringed at the word.

“Rehearsing.”

Ben slammed his glass down in mock anger.

“Instead of having lunch with the Chancellor?! This is outrageous! I shall fire her professors at once!”

Tom smiled at this friend.

“You should. Make sure she can spend all her time at my house. Perhaps she would paint all my walls.”

The two men smiled each other, and the conversation turned to other things as they waited for their meal to arrive. It wasn’t until the waiter cleared the plates, Benedict broached the subject again.

“So, Thomas, when are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Benedict,” Tom snapped, evading the issue choosing to sip his water instead.

“That you called in several favors to secure her an audition at LAMDA and now I own naming rights to your first born.”

The color drained from Tom’s face. Benedict broke out into loud laughter.

“I’m joking! Calm down. I mean have you told her that… how can I put it such a way that your crude RADA mind can comprehend,” Benedict looked around in mock contemplation, “Oh I have just the phrase… fuck her.”

“Don’t be crude, Ben. I don’t want to ‘fuck her’. I want so much more than that, to be a part of her life in every way. Which may or may not include sex.”

Tom blushed and Benedict knew it was his moment to strike.

“Well you better get on it, because if wait much longer she won’t available.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean girls as amazing you make her sound don’t stay single for long.”

“She isn’t interested in a relationship right now. Lex is a serious actress focusing on her art.”

“Sure she is. Who is the rehearsal with?”

“She didn’t mention a name.”

Benedict slammed his hands on the table, rising to leave.

“Exactly. As Shakespeare said ‘Better three hours too soon than a minute too late.’”

“No fair.”

“Love never is, dear Tom.”

***

Benedict’s words echoed inside Tom’s head, mocking him at every quiet moment. Unable to settle, he tried taking Bobby for a walk but all he saw were happy couples in the park. It made it even more painful. He didn’t want to be Lex’s roommate or friend. He wanted oh so much more. It caused his body to ache. 

“A grand gesture,” Tom muttered to no one in particular.

Tom snapped his fingers and spun on his heel to head home. He only hoped he wasn’t too late. Lex texted to tell Tom her rehearsal was running late. Perfect. Tom thought. That will give me enough time.

A quick run to the local market allowed Tom to pick up the supplies. A few hours tidying up the dining area, clearing away mostly his stuff accumulating on the table. And another hour spent over the stove, his plans were ready. As afternoon faded into night and the sky turned a dusty pink, Lex still was not home. 

Tom had paced the floor and checking his phone an inordinate number of times. By the time 7 p.m. passed, Tom called her cell. It went straight to voicemail. At 8 p.m., he threw out the food. By 10 p.m., all his hopes faded and instead worry and anger took their place. All his texts and calls were met with silence. He climbed, dejected at the thought he was too late. Lex finally got home just after midnight. 

Inebriated, she stumbled her way to her room, trying to be as quiet as possible. However, with her heels, she managed to hit the walls at least one time she could recall. The dull but loud thud stirred Tom from his sleep. He poked his head out the door to see Lex stumbling, trying to take her shoes off. He closed his door without another word.

The morning sun was harsh to Lex’s bloodshot eyes. Blood pounded in her ears and it felt like a full orchestra was warming up inside her head. She headed to the kitchen for water and aspirin. It was in the early morning light she noticed the state of the apartment. The flowers on the table wilted, not being in any water. Dirty dishes filled the sink. 

Had Tom had someone over last night? Lex wondered. By the looks of the flowers, it was a woman and by the flowers’ state it either ended in sex or a fight. Lex wrestled with her conflicted feelings. On one hand, she only wanted the best for Tom, who she now counted as a close friend. But to her great surprise, she was also jealous. She didn’t want to share Tom with someone else, let alone a girlfriend. 

As she grabbed the aspirin from the cabinet, Lex heard a door open and shut. She cringed as she turned to greet Tom and whoever may be with him. She let out a sigh of relief and the sight of an unaccompanied Tom.

“Oh good, it’s only you,” Lex commented as she turned to get some water. She didn’t notice Tom’s scowl.

“Yeah, just good old Tom,” Tom countered, the sarcasm palatable. 

“What is your problem?” Lex whipped around to face a now angered Tom.

“You had a late night last night. I called and texted. Nothing.”

Lex crossed her arms in a defensive stance.

“My phone died. I ate dinner with friends.”

Tom crossed the room, pushing past Lex and bumping her shoulder as he did. 

“Oh ‘friends’. Your rehearsal partner, I presume?”

“Yes, Harrison was there, among others. Not that it is any of your business!” Lex’s voice growing in tone and pitch, “And who was the little side piece you had over?”

Lex flung an arm towards the flowers.

“No one! Not that it is any of your business!”

Tom got right into Lex’s face and she attempted to push him back. He stood firm.

“Bullshit, Hiddleston! The flowers, the dishes, there was clearly something going on last night. I bet there is some young, stupid thing in your bed right now!”

“For the last fucking time, there is no one! How can there be anyone when I am desperately falling in love with YOU? Not like you would notice, out fucking Harry… Harrison.. whatever the hell his name is!”

Tom didn’t realize what he had done until the words hung in the air for the Lex and the world to hear. He slumped against the counter as though a physical weight had been lifted from him. Lex fumed at his assumption she would sleep with whoever she had as a rehearsal partner.

“It is none of your business who I sle…. wait, what did you say?”


	9. Chapter 9 | Feelings Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that it is all out in the open, Tom and Lex need to figure out where to go from here. Have they found true happiness or will something come between them?

“I said…” Tom moved within inches of Lex’s face. “I am falling in love with you.”

As the words hung in the air, Tom placed his hands on Lex’s cheeks and pulled her close. Their lips collided and Tom let out a sigh. His hands slid down to Lex’s shoulders and neck and his kiss become more insistent, more urgent. His tongue pushed passed Lex’s lips and teeth and explored her mouth. The two of them kissed in Boston during the play, but this was different, passionate and hot. Lex let out a sigh. Tom took it as the go ahead and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. Lex’s eyes flashed open, and she pulled away.

“What do you think you are doing?” she teased as she straightened her shirt.

“Um… kissing you?” 

Her reaction confused Tom. Did she not want him?

“I thought…”

“You were just slut shaming me a minute ago, and now you are trying to get into my pants. Sorry but I don’t down shift that fast.”

“So… you don’t have feelings for me? I just thought because you reciprocated the kiss…” Tom waved his hands between the two of them. “You had feelings too, but if you don’t…”

Lex looked over at the crestfallen Tom and let him off the hook.

“I’m saying that…” Tom’s eyebrows pricked up and his eyes hopeful, “if you want to have sex with me, you need to woo me first. I am not some sort of trollop who falls into the bed of the first man who shows any kind of…”

Tom interrupted her monologue with another kiss, still urgent, but this time his hands stayed on her back. Lex leaned in and pulled Tom closer by his neck. They both explored each other’s mouths with earnest and it took all of Lex’s willpower to not rip Tom’s pajama pants off that instant. 

When the two of them parted, they were both panting, skin flushed. 

“So…” Tom questioned, “is that a yes you have feelings?”

Lex shoved his shoulder hard.

“Well, I certainly don’t want any other woman kissing you.”

Tom smiled.

“Me neither. I don’t really don’t know where we go from here. I never dated someone I lived with before. A date?”

Lex smiled back.

“A date would be nice,” she smirked. “And if you are lucky, I might stay the night.”

Tom laughed.

“Fair enough. Tonight?”

Lex felt this date could not happen any sooner; otherwise she might spontaneously combust at the sight of Tom walking around the house without a shirt.

“Um.. yeah… Tonight sounds good,” she tried to sound casual, “you know whatever works with your busy Hollywood actor schedule.”

Tom grabbed Lex by the waist and pulled her close.

“I don’t think I could wait longer than tonight to ravish you,” Tom whispered to Lex, sending shivers of anticipation down her spine.

Lex cleared her throat and became very interested in the wood floors. She turned and headed to her room to get ready as she needed to get some things for tonight.

“Where are you going?”

“To go shopping. I have nothing to wear,” she shouted down the hallway before spinning around again towards her room.

“I will see you this evening, Mr. Hiddleston.” 

Lex gave a little bow before shutting the door to the guest bathroom. 

Tom shouted at the closed door.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Ms. Whittier!”

***

It took Lex all of twenty minutes to call Tamsin, shower, get dressed and head out the door. Once the coast was clear, Tom dialed up Benedict.

“Hello?” Benedict sounded groggy.

“Don’t you have children that wake you at the crack of dawn?”

“There are with my parents. Why are you calling at such an ungodly hour?”

“I kissed Lex.”

“Well done, Thomas. I assume you let your feelings be known, and she felt the same.”

“Not exactly. More like I accused her of sleeping with rehearsal partner before confessing my feelings at kissing her.”

“Well, that is one way to do it. So why are you calling me?”

“We are going on a date tonight. Where should I take her?”

There was a pause.

“Uh… to bed?”

“I’m being serious, Ben.”

“So am I. When is the last time you got laid?”

“No comment.”

“That is what I thought.”

“You are not helping.”

“Of course not, I’m your best friend. You didn’t honestly expect me to help you did you?”

“Yes I did.”

“Well then, you are a bigger idiot than I took you for and I must protect Ms. Whitter from you. Take her to McDonald’s. Americans love that sort of garbage food.”

“Still not helping.”

“I’m not. Well then, perhaps I shall consult with my lovely wife who is now awake and scowling at me.”

Tom could detect rustling on the other end of the phone. The words “yes really” were overheard more than once. After several moments, Benedict was back on the line.

“Sophie suggests Granger & Co. for food and Naughty Rot if you just want to get drunk.”

“Tell Sophie thank you. I will take her to Granger.”

“I think you might want to liquor her up, if you want her to see you naked.”

Ben made a shuttering noise over the line.

“Goodbye, Benedict.”

“Good luck!”

Tom hung up the line and called Granger & Co. to make reservations. He secured a table at 7 p.m. Tom texted the plans to Lex as she had not returned from her outing yet. She responded confirming the plans. Tom then looked around the living area and took a survey of the mess he left last night.

“This will not do.”

He cleaned the place from top to bottom. He wanted tonight to be perfect.

***

It wasn’t until about 5 p.m. that Lex made her way home. Her arms were ladened with bags. She noticed the living room and kitchen were spotless. Tom had been busy this afternoon. Hopefully he hadn’t worn himself out. She had big plans for tonight. 

As she passed by his door, she strained to hear any sounds. She thought she heard water running but she could have been mistaken. She turned to getting herself ready and headed for the bathroom. Another shower was in order.

At 6:30 p.m., Lex hear a soft knock on her door. She was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. A quick spritz of perfume and she grabbed the delicate chain of the necklace, she wanted to wear before opening the door. Tom stood there look dashing in his dark slacks and blue button down. The top two buttons left undone exposed just the right amount of skin. 

Tom raked his eyes up and down Lex’s body and she became self-conscious. The skirt hugged her hips in all the right places, threatening to expose her underwear at any moment with every step Lex took. 

“I thought you said you lost that sweater in the fire.”

Lex was wearing the infamous purple sweater.

“I lied.” 

She poked out her chest as if to show off the sweater, knowing full well the effect it would have on Tom. He caught her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

“You know, we could just skip dinner.” he mumbled against her lips between kisses.

Lex moaned against Tom.

“I did have a big lunch with Tamsin…”

Tom needed no more and yanked Lex to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He pushed Lex back until her legs hit the bedframe and she plopped onto the freshly laundered sheets. Lex propped herself up on her elbows. Tom looked upon Lex like prey as he climbed onto of her, attacking her neck with his mouth.

“You have no idea how many times I thought of you lying my bed just like this,” Tom growled as his tongue trailed from Lex’s collarbone to her cleavage.

With urgency, Lex pulled at the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head in one motion. As she revealed her ample bosom covered with a black lace bra. Her heaving breaths threatened to free her from the confines of her undergarments. 

Tom kneaded her breasts through the lace and Lex moaned as his palms grazed her nipples through the fabric. Spurred on by her noises, Tom’s hands wandered south to Lex’s skirt, pulling it up to her waist. He admired the matching black panties for a moment before grabbing Lex’s ass.

“I see you dressed for the occasion.”

Lex let a giggle which turned into a groan as Tom ran his fingers across her slit through the fabric.

“So wet already. And we are just getting started, pet.”

Lex took this opportunity to undo Tom’s belt, pulling his slacks down past his hips. She began to palm his growing erection through his boxers.

“Tom…” He turned his head to look her in the eye. “… your Loki is showing.”

This spurred something on in Tom as he pushed onto his knees and unbutton his shirt. Lex helped pull it off and as Tom stood to take off his pants and boxers, Lex took her bra off. She went to shimmy out of panties when Tom stopped her.

“Allow me.”

With graceful fingers, he slid the black lace down her thighs, placing a kiss on the now bare skin. Lex was positively drenched at this point and craving any sort of friction. Tom seemed to sense the need as he began to draw small circles on her clit. Lex gasped.

“Oh you like that. How about this?”

Tom smirked as he teased her entrance, swiping her juices before inserting one long finger into Lex’s pussy. She moaned loudly and arched her back.

“Yes!” she hissed as Tom began to pump his finger in and out at a slow pace. 

His mouth turned its attention to her heaving chest, suckling at the nipples tenderly. As Lex began rock her hips in rhythm with Tom, he added a second finger. As he curled his fingers inside of Lex, she could feel the tension tightening in her core, the beginnings of an orgasm. Tom’s other hand found her clit once again and drew circles, applying light pressure.

As Lex’s moans and pleads became more urgent, Tom encouraged her.

“Come on, pet. Cum on my fingers. I want to feel your wall clinch them.”

Those words were enough to make Lex come undone. She screamed Tom’s name as she orgasmed. Tom felt her walls clench around his fingers. He slowed his pace to ride through Lex’s orgasm before removing them. He held up his glistening fingers and Lex, without a word, placed them into her mouth.

It was obscene and Tom couldn’t help but moan at the sensation of her tongue cleaning her own juices off his fingers. With a pop, she released his fingers and smiled. She pushed his shoulder, and he hit the mattress on his back. His cock was hard and pre-cum glistened on the tip. Tom was certain Lex would straddle his cock when instead she lowered her head to his crotch.

With hollowed cheeks and pursed lips, she began to suck the length of his cock. He gripped the sheets next to him and resisted the urge to thrust his entire cock in her mouth all at once. Lex continued to swirl her tongue around the head and Tom could feel the beginnings of his own release. He gently lifted Lex off.

“I want to come inside of you.”

Lex nodded. Tom gestured to the nightstand and Lex opened the drawer, pulling a condom out. Tom put the condom on as Lex positioned herself over Tom’s dick. She lowered herself onto him, taking him inch by inch. Tom was larger than anyone else she had ever been with. After allowing her to adjust to him, Tom began to buck his hips. Lex followed suit.

Soon the two of them found a rhythm. Tom’s breath began to turn ragged and his thrusts began to falter. Lex slid her fingers down to her clit and began to rub with a purpose.

“I’m close,” Tom panted.

A few more thrusts and Tom had reached his climax. He continued to thrust as Lex felt the familiar tightening in her core and her release soon followed. As she screamed and rode out her release, she collapsed onto Tom’s chest, both of them sweating.

Lex extracted Tom from her and rolled over, placing her head on his shoulder. 

“That was…”

“… amazing.” Tom finished the sentence.

“I would say ‘fine’ but we can use your words.”

“Give me 30 minutes and we can have another go.”

Lex chuckled.

“I think I am good for the night, but I am glad to see your ego is still intact.”

Tom chuckled. Some things would never change between the two of them.

“Indeed. Lex…” Tom started, Lex looked into his eyes, “I think I love you.”

“I think I love you, Tom.”

He kissed her forehead as she drew lazy circles on her chest.

“I’m just grateful I moved to London. Otherwise, we might never have gotten together.”

“Yeah, about that,” Tom looked down at Lex, her auburn curls framing her face as her eyes fluttered open and close. She looked at him.

“I’m grateful too.” He took a hard gulp. Lex placed a tender kiss on his lips which he returned. Before long, Tom heard Lex’s heavy and even breaths showing she was asleep. He dared not disturb her and in that moment to not push his luck.


	10. Chapter 10 | The Worst Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is bliss for Lex and Tom. Before long, the holidays are here and the two head to a party at Benedict and Sophie’s house. While the alcohol is flowing, secrets will be revealed.

So this is love. Lex found this thought flitting in and out of her consciousness every once few moments. God, she sounded like a Disney movie! But her happiness was just so infectious. Lex attempted to keep up the pretenses by keeping her things in the spare bedroom but in a few weeks all her belongings were in Tom’s bedroom.

Weeks turned to months and the hot months of summer melted into fall and before they knew it, the holidays were knocking on the door. Lex, with Tom’s help, booked a ticket to go home for a few days over Christmas. She loathed to leave London.

“Why can’t I just stay here,” she pouted as she threw her arms around his best, “you know with you?” Tom turned to see her bottom lip sticking out. He pulled her in for a kiss, nibbling on the lip. Lex sighed.

“Darling, your family will think I kidnapped you if you don’t go home every once in a while.”

“Actually, they don’t know about you.”

Lex scuttled away. Tom outpaced her, blocking her path down the hallway.

“Excuse me?”

Lex averted the glare of his stare. Those blue eyes could bore a hole right to her soul and when they argue it was his secret weapon. 

“I haven’t told them about you. Yet. But to be fair, I never tell about my boyfriends.” Lex attempted to explain away.

Tom wasn’t biting.

“So am I that inconsequential to not warrant a mention to your family?”

“No!” Lex attempted to step under his arm, desperate to end the conversation. Tom slid his arm and grabbed her by the hip.

“Answer the question.”

Tom spun her against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her face. She hated to admit how hot he was when he got all riled up.

“You are not inconsequential. But you know how my parents are. They think if you aren’t Phi Beta Kappa from an Ivy League School with a job at a Fortune 500 company, you are nothing.”

“So my double in classics from Cambridge not to mention an Olivier and a Golden Globe means nothing to them.”

He leaned close to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. His breath hot on her cheek. Just a few inches and she nipped his lip. With that, Tom pushed against her in a heated embrace. They parted.

“Yeah pretty much,” Lex curled her lips up into a smile, “But your MTV Movie Award, now that is impressive.”

Tom swatted her ass with his hand, freeing her from his self-made cage. Lex let loose a little yelp before heading into the bedroom. Tom thought she would get ready for tonight’s party but instead of hearing water running, Lex popped her head back into view.

“Oooh! Or Rear of the Year!”

Tom laughed as he ran after her, shutting the door behind.

After some extracurricular activities, Tom hopped into the shower first. He got dressed while Lex got ready in the room and headed into the living room to watch some TV while Lex finished up. Tom knew it could take anywhere from 15 to 45 minutes. Over these last several months, he had perfected the art of killing time. The result always worth it.

He turned at the creak of the door. Lex’s legs came into view first. They shined as though covered in spun gold. Her forest green dress hit just above the knee but that was there the modesty ended. The deep V neckline teased at the hope of Lex spilling out and the dress was backless. The entire look was both elegant and obscene in one shot. Tom could feel a tightening in his pants as he rose to meet her.

“You look ravishing,” he panted as his eyes raked over the entire look.

“Thank you. You are looking pretty dapper yourself.”

As the two of them put on their coats, Tom teased Lex.

“You know, I am sure Ben and Sophie wouldn’t miss us for an hour or two.”

Tom’s stubble nuzzled against that spot on Lex’s neck that cause her knees to quake. Tom knew he hit the right spot when she let loose a small moan. 

“Possibly, but we are already twenty minutes late and I promised Sophie I would help with the food.”

Tom continued his entreaty. Lex playfully shoved him away.

“Besides, I fully intend on blaming you for our tardiness.”

Lex opened the front door and stepped out in cool London air.

Tom’s jaw dropped.

“You wouldn’t dare… “

“Try me.”

Tom followed Lex to the car. The biting cold of the night cooled the fire in Tom’s loins and he helped Lex into the car. Once they were on their way, he broached the family question again.

“So about your parents… “

I thought we finished this.”

“I was just thinking over break might be a good time to tell them about us.”

“If I agree to tell them about you, will you stop hounding me about it?”

“On my honor.”

“Fine!”

Tom grinned as though he won a prize. The conversation drifted to lighter topics and before long, Tom pulled up to Benedict and Sophie’s house. Lex let out a sigh. Tom noticed her tense up as she exited the car. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Lex, I can tell when something is wrong, so spill it.”

“It’s just that everyone in there is so successful and talented. And I feel so inadequate in comparison.”

Tom placed a kiss on her cheek.

“You really underestimate yourself. You are a very talented performer; otherwise you wouldn’t be here or at that pretentious school of yours.” Tom nudged her shoulder. “And besides everyone in there was in your very same shoes in their lives.”

Lex lifted a sparkly heel.

“I don’t really think they’re Benedict’s color,” Lex giggled as Tom pulled her into an embrace.

“See there is that Lex Whittier charm.”

Tom knocked on the door and a young boy answered the door. He turned to yell into the room.

“Mum! Dad! Tom and Lex are here!”

And with he scurried off into the house. Sophie appeared to take their coats. 

“Excuse Christopher. He is still working on his manners.”

Sophie led Lex towards the kitchen.

“Tom, he is in there boring all our friends with tales of theatre school they have all heard before. Please go and stop him before he embarrasses himself more than he has already.”

Tom gave a small smirk and salute as he headed into the living area. Lex blew Tom a kiss as she tucked through a doorway.

Benedict’s face lit up when Tom entered the room.

“Thomas! Where is that enchanting girl of yours? I need her!”

Benedict was already tipsy.

“Well, she’s not mine and even if she was, I’m not sharing.”

Benedict laughed.

“Silly. I need her to back up my LAMDA stories. As Chancellor, I command it!”

“I will try to see if I can find her.”

Tom headed into the kitchen as he heard Benedict breaking out into laughter once again. He found Lex helping Sophie with the food and drinks. He wrapped his arm around her waist before placing a kiss on her temple.

“Your presence is commanded by the Chancellor.”

Sophie and Lex shared knowing looks.

“I guess I better get it there.”

“Oh here,” Sophie shoved a tray of appetizers into Lex’s hands, “take those. Maybe it will soak up some of the alcohol in his system.”

Lex smiled as she steeled herself to enter the room.

“Alexandra! Come here and back me up.”

Benedict waved Lex over.

“Ooh, food!”

Lex offered the tray from which Benedict snatched several spring rolls before she placed it on a nearby table. Benedict started back in on his story, looking for Lex to confirm certain parts. She would nod along and occasionally interjected an “absolutely true” and “still to this day” at appropriate times. Once Benedict finished and everyone clapped, he swept Lex up into a hug.

“You know Tom is incredibly lucky to land a girl such as you.”

Lex blushed, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks and neck.

“I bet you said that to all his girlfriends. Besides, I am pretty sure you are inebriated.”

Benedict screwed his face into an exaggerated expression.

“Nonsense, love. I hated all his other girlfriends! I have had only…” He started counting on his fingers before giving up, “Who are you to question your Chancellor?”

Lex mocked a curtesy and Benedict’s smile return.

“I take full credit for the two of you getting together.”

He puffed his chest like a proud peacock. Lex took a sniff of her drink.

“Oh really? Your pep talk where you told Tom to fuck me? I doubt it.”

Ben’s pride got the better of him.

“No! But I arranged for you to get an audition for LAMDA after Tom begged me to call in some favors. Well worth it. You are spectacular at the school and my friend is happy. Win-win-win, if I do say so.”

Lex almost dropped her glass of wine.

“What did you say?!”

“I said you win-win…”

“No,” Lex interrupted, steam starting to come out her ears, “What about arranging for me to have an audition.”

“Well, Tom was so mopey after Boston, I took him out to lunch and he asked if I could call in any favors to arrange for you to get an audition for the program. I pulled a few strings. But you know all of this, Tom told…”

Benedict shut up as he realized the damage he had done.

“He didn’t tell you.”

“No, he didn’t.”

The walls started to close in on Lex as she spun around the room looking for an exit. All other conversation died away at the commotion between Lex and Ben. Lex placed her glass on the table, no longer trusting her grip.

“Excuse me.”

Lex rushed out of the room as the tears flowed down her face. She found her coat and left the house, slamming the door.

The sound summoned Tom to the living area.

“Where’s Lex?”

Benedict gestured to the front of the house.

“I am so sorry. I think I fucked up.”


	11. Chapter 11 | Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex is done. Tom realized he has royally fucked this up. She doesn’t want to hear his excuses and is ready to leave town. Can Tom fix this?

“You THINK, Benedict?! What in the bloody hell have you done?!”

Tom’s face was red and his nostrils flared with each breath. It took all his composure to not strangle his friend right there. Benedict recounted his faux pas with expediency. If it was possible, Tom became even more incensed.

“IDIOT!” he bellowed although it was unclear whether he was cursing himself or Benedict. He ran to the door.

“I will deal with you later, but right now I have to fix the cock up you created.”

He slammed the door, leaving his coat behind and his friends stunned.

Sophie rubbed Benedict’s shoulder in comfort.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m sure everything will work out. They are meant for each other.”

Ben gave a small smile of consolation.

“I know dear. But do they?”

As Tom started the car, snowflakes began to fall onto the night cityscape. Snow was rare in London. Tom’s worry only grew when he didn’t immediately see Lex. He drove the route back home and finally spotted Lex’s red overcoat in the white curtain the snow created.

“Lex!” he yelled through the opened car window. 

Although she heard him, her gaze remained forward. Her tears cold on her face. Tom undeterred, honked the horn multiple times.

“Get in the car, Lex. We can work this out. Talk about it.”

Lex spun on her heel.

“I would rather freeze than get into your car. You’ve had months to tell me the truth. To tell me my life was a lie orchestrated by you. But no, you kept your fucking mouth shut! How dare you let me believe I was actually any good at this!”

Tom stopped the car.

“I should have told you. And there were times when I almost did. But I scared Lex. Scared of this exact situation. I can’t bear to lose you Lex. And I never lied about your talent.”

“That’s not fair, Tom! You don’t get to use your affection as a shield for bad behavior. I thought you were better than that!”

Lex’s word stung Tom’s ego. He was better, wasn’t he? He always prided himself and was often complimented on his manners and being a perfect gentleman. But as he rolled Lex’s words around, he realized how selfish he had been. 

“You’re right.” 

Lex blinked at the admission. Tom took a deep breath and continued.

“I have been selfish and I’m sorry.”

While the words touched Lex, they felt hollow. 

“Saying sorry doesn’t fix this, Tom. I’m going home.”

Tom smiled.

“Great. Get in the car and we will talk back at the house. I will deal with Ben…”

“No Tom, I am going back to Connecticut for the holidays.”

Tom was crestfallen. He had forgotten of Lex’s plans to travel to the States for Christmas. Tom had some work commitments but the two of them planned to meet in New York for New Year. Lex to get away from family and Tom for some interviews.

“But your flight isn’t until tomorrow.”

“I’ll stay in the airport or with friends.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, darling. Stay tonight. We will work it out in the morning.”

“I’m not being ridiculous! Stop discounting my feelings! Bye Tom.”

Lex returned to walking and ignored all of Tom’s continued pleas to get into the car. He contemplated racing home and stopping her from leaving but thought better. Enough damage caused tonight and he would regroup in the morning. Tom turned back around and headed back to Sophie’s and Ben’s. 

Once Lex reached Tom’s house, she was surprised to not see Tom’s car parked outside. She was certain as he sped away, he was headed home. Part of her hated to admit she hoped for him to make a grand gesture and win her over. 

With a heavy heart, she entered the darkened home. It didn’t take long for her to pack her things, as most of it had already been in the suitcase in preparation for tomorrow. She gave a quick call to Tamsin and headed out the door, giving Bobby one last tearful belly rub. She didn’t know if she would be back.

Meanwhile, Tom worked on regrouping and redoubling his efforts.

“What are you doing here? I thought you would be off wooing your lady fair,: Benedict questioned as Tom crossed the threshold.

“She won’t listen to reason. She is being completely irrational. I can’t get through to her.”

“Gee, imagine that. After being lied to by the most important man in her life about the most important aspect of her life, she doesn’t feel like talking,” Sophie piped up from the sofa.

Both men threw her a look.

“Not helping Soph,” Benedict said through gritted teeth.

“What? It’s true. And instead of working on this, Tom is here sulking. Sorry, I’m with Lex on this one. The two of you could fuck up a wet dream.”

Benedict opened his mouth to respond to his wife but thought otherwise and turned his attention to Tom.

“You still haven’t answer the question. Why aren’t you patching things up with Lex?”

Tom slumped onto the nearest chair, holding his head in his hands.

“She is gone. She has a flight back to the States tomorrow.”

“Seems rather extreme. Clearly she wasn’t that into you.” Benedict punched back as he hit Tom’s shoulder in his poor attempt to add levity to the situation.

“For the holidays,” Tom groaned back, shrugging Ben’s hand off.

“Well if her flight is tomorrow, you have all of tonight to work it out. Go home.”

“You’re not listening, she is not home. And why am I listening to you? How much have you had to drink? For informational purposes. To see if I need to start locking up my liquor,” Tom hissed.

“You are deflecting.”

“I’m not.”

“You are and now you are sulking. Go get the girl.”

“I don’t know where she is.”

“Surely you must have her friend’s number. Call her.”

“I…” Tom thought about it, pulling his phone from his pocket, “don’t. We usually only hang out with my…friends.”

Tom’s selfishness hit him in the face. He had brought Lex into his world but had never bothered to put himself into hers.

“God, I have fucked it, haven’t I?”

“Yep. But no more so than any other man in love.”

Benedict’s words offered comfort but not consolation. He realized in that moment, if he managed to win Lex back, things would need to be different. He would need to be different.

“What do I do now?”

Benedict stood in front of Tom and grabbed both of his shoulders.

“You are going to go home and try and get some sleep and then tomorrow you are going to fly to the States, put on the Hiddleston charm and win our girl back.”

Tom squinted at his friend.

“Our girl?”

“As a fellow LAMDA student, I feel some sort of ownership…”

That comment finally elicited a smile from Tom.

“Not even close.”

With a slap to his legs, he rose and headed to the door. With a few more encouraging words from Benedict and Sophie, Tom’s spirits were lifted. He just needed to see his plan through.

-

By the time she got to Tamsin’s apartment, Lex was an emotional train wreck. Her eye makeup smeared down her cheeks. Her eyes red and swollen from the crying. Not to mention, she was irritable and unable speak in any sort of coherent manner.

This was only exacerbated by the fact Tom made no attempts for the rest of the night to call or text her. Complete radio silence is worse than him yelling at her in the street. Maybe she didn’t mean as much to him as she thought. 

“Stupid!” she cursed at the air as Tamsin handed her cup of tea.

“Not stupid, just in love.”

Lex teared up at the word “love”. Was it “love” or “lust” or something else entirely? She thought one thing earlier but now she wasn’t sure. About her relationship, her talent, life, or really anything.

“But how can we come back from this betrayal? He lied to me!”

Tamsin smiled.

“I am sure you will find a way if it is meant to be. After all, he managed to woo you, he must be some kind of guy.”

Lex gulped. Even though Tamsin was her closet friend in London, Lex never told her the man she was dating the world famous Tom Hiddleston. She only mentioned her boyfriend was an actor. Tamsin assumed it was another drama student; Lex never corrected her. 

“He is. You actually know him,” Lex mumbled, eyes askance.

“I knew it! Let me guess Harrison, or maybe Luka..”

“His name is Tom.”

Tamsin looked confused.

“We don’t have a Tom in our class. Is he from another year?”

“Sort of. He graduated a while back…from RADA.”

“RADA?”

“Yeah.”

“Then how would I know him?”

“His last name is Hiddleston.”

Tamsin’s face grew from confusion to shock in about five seconds.

“You’re dating Tom Hiddleston? Olivier Tom Hiddleston? Rear of the Year..”

“Yes. And I think past tense is more appropriate.”

“How did you even meet him?”

Lex regaled the tale of Boston and spilled the beans to Tamsin about Benedict arranging the audition, the living arrangements, the whole sordid thing.

“I can’t believe you kept this from me. You are a better actress than I thought!”

Lex managed a small smile.

“Well regardless of his clear fuck up, he sounds like a great guy, not mention a stunner at that. Plus, if managed to put up with you all these months, there is something special between two of you. You’re not exactly the easiest to get along with.”

“I thought so too.. Hey I am easy to get along with!”

“Doubtful. You are a high maintenance princess with impossible standards. And stubborn to a fault.”

Tamsin started listing off Lex’s other “faults” and Lex couldn’t help but laugh.

“No wonder we didn’t last.”

Tamsin wiped the last of Lex’s tears away and showed her to the guest bed. Lex fell asleep from exhaustion, but rest did not bring comfort.

The next morning, Lex checked her phone first thing. 

No new messages, No new calls, no texts other than the confirmation for her flight.

She slipped out of Tamsin’s apartment before anyone else woke up, leaving a thank you note onthe counter and headed to the airport. She developed the nasty habit of checking her phone every few minutes for some signs of life from Tom. But she was met with only silence. It was when she boarded the plan and switch her phone to Airplane Mode, she could put her phone away. 

As the plane lifted into the air, Lex saw the skyline of London pull away and wondered if she would ever see it again.


	12. Chapter 12| Caffeine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex goes back home and immediately regrets the decision. Tom is trying to figure out how to fix this mess. But a chance encounter may change everything.

As soon as Lex landed in Hartford, she turned her data back on her phone. There were two missed calls and one text message. The text and one phone call was Cherie looking to make plans when Lex was in New York, the other was her mother calling to say she was running about ten minutes late to pick her up from the airport. Lex blinked back the tears. Lex expected something from Tom by now. She thought he must have moved on.

Lex tried to convince herself the entire walk to baggage claim she was pretty off without him. She didn’t need his kind of negativity and deceit in her life. But every time she believed she was pushing forward, a gnawing thought kept coming to the front of her mind. He is your match. Despite the glaring fault of lying, she never felt more alive and focused than she was with Tom. He made her strive to be her best and she couldn’t deny the physical attraction between the two of them. This would be a relationship she did not get over anytime soon.

Holiday crowds were at full capacity in the airport and Lex struggled to retrieve her bag from the conveyor belt. After much effort, she heaved it over the lip and set off in search of her mother. Emily Whittier was hard to miss in the crowd. Even in the dead of winter, Lex’s mother always knew how to make an appearance. Her bright pink wool peacoat popped against the gray and black of the travelers. Although Lex couldn’t tell, she knew there was a cashmere twin set and pearls underneath that coat. “Mom!” Lex mustered up as much enthusiasm in her current state.

Emily noticed Lex’s bloodshot eyes and went into full panic mode.

“Did you not sleep on the plane, dear? You should at least nap on these trans-atlantic flights? Coach can be so uncomfortable. You look tired.”

Lex cringed. Not even five minutes and she was already regretting coming home.

“I flew business class.”

“How did you afford that?”

Emily knew full well Lex could not afford the business class on her own, actors made peanuts and student actors made even less.

“A friend paid.” Lex grumbled, not wanting to reveal too much. 

Not a lie. Tom bought the tickets. He insisted Lex fly business class so she could get some rest before having to face her family for two weeks before joining him in New York. Lex prayed her mother did not pry, the wounds were still fresh.

“A friend, really? Perhaps more than a friend.” Emily’s face lit up.

The prospect of Lex having a boyfriend who could afford business class from London was worth Emily knowing more. Lex went for the creative type or as her parents put it, broke but brilliant.

“I would rather not talk about it,” Lex snapped as she moved towards the exit. 

The cold New England air bit at Lex’s skin but she didn’t mind. Everything felt harsh and rough. As she loaded her bags into the back of her mother’s Range Rover, she girded herself for the hour ride home.

-

Tom woke up the next morning feeling like absolute shit. He knew he should have called or texted Lex but what would he say? For one of the few times in his life, words failed him. He knew words would feel hollow to Lex; he needed to take action. That unfortunately meant it would take time. As soon as it was appropriate, Tom put a call into Luke. Not only did he need help to arrange some things, he needed to put him on alert of any potential PR nightmares.

Tom and Lex’s relationship never made the papers. Partially because of her moving in months before their relationship turned romantic and partially because of the two of them avoiding the camera lens. It meant they stayed in more often than not and when they went out together, avoiding public displays of affection. Lex never complained, a rarity among his lovers. 

Things started out fine, but before long, his lovers grew either resentful of his fame or clamoring for the spotlight he fame allowed. Lex seemed to accept him for what he was and he took that and destroyed with one stupid decision. He only hoped he could fix it.

“Tom, why are you calling at this hour over the holidays? Are you dead?” Luke growled into the phone. Tom called too early.

“Only on the inside, Luke.”

“I have no doubt. Shouldn’t you be sleeping off the effects of Benedict and Sophie’s party so you can head out to the States soon?”

Tom winced at Luke’s comment.

“Um… listen… the party didn’t quite end on a high note.”

This caught Luke’s attention. Tom gave him a quick rundown of Lex’s leaving and the argument in the street. Luke hung and made a few quick phone calls and called Tom back.

“So it looks like it hasn’t hit any papers,” Tom let out a breath; Luke didn’t let him off the hook. “… yet. How could you be so stupid?”

“Not sure but I am sure Sophie and Ben could weigh in on the subject. But that is neither here nor there. I need a ticket to Hartford for today.”

Luke let out a sigh. Of course, Tom was calling him for a favor.

“Let me see what I can do.”

About an hour later, Luke called back.

“The soonest I can get you is this evening. It will get you there late morning tomorrow.”

“You can’t get anything sooner?” Tom pleaded. He could feel his chances slipping away with each tick of the clock.

“Look, you don’t know what strings I pulled to get you this ticket. It is Christmas, Christ sakes!”

“I’m sorry. Thank you, Luke. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas. Now let me go back to sleep.”

Tom hung up his phone. Luke courier’d the ticket to his house and Tom set to packing. His original plan was to leave right after Christmas, so he was not packed. He packed at lightning speed and spent the rest of the time figuring out what the hell he would do once he got there. Under normal circumstances, he would call Benedict for advice but a lot of good that did he before. He punched in the number of the only person he thought could help.

“Hello, Tom?”

“Yeah, Benedict, can I talk to Sophie?”

-

Lex’s first night at home was torture. Her father droned on about the latest investment news from Prudential Investments. Andrew Whittier was the Director of Actuary Division, which was code for boring and sleep-inducing. Lex always tuned out about half of the conversation, nodding occasionally. She noticed the inordinate amount of times her father mentioned the new junior vice president in annuities.

“You know, darling, Paul, isn’t doing much over the holidays. What with his recent promotion.”

Lex could smell a set up a mile away. It didn’t help her mother was hanging on her father’s shoulder, beaming a smile that bordered on creepy and sweet.

“It wouldn’t hurt to meet up for coffee while you are in town, would it? You know, since you are still single.”

Lex grunted with disinterest and that ended the topic of her love life for the time being.

“Where’s Phillip?”

“Lacrosse practice,” Emily responded, not happy at the change of subject.

“In December?”

“Well, he is hoping for a scholarship at Yale, so he has been putting in some extra practice sessions with some guys.”

Lex rolled her eyes when her mother mentioned Yale University. It was her parents’ dream for their children to matriculate at an Ivy League school, particularly Yale, which was only a stone’s throw away. Since Lex blew that dream to hell going to Boston University, her parents pinned their hopes of the golden boy, her brother Phillip.

Emily could see Lex’s disinterest so she attempted to include her in the conversation.

“So how is your little art school doing?” 

Emily looked up at Lex with wide, innocent eyes, oblivious to her faux pas. Lex bolted from the chair, heading for the stairs.

“I’m going to bed.”

“What? Was it something I said? I was asking about your school?”

“My little art school? The London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art? The over 150-year-old school?”

Emily just blinked.

“It’s fine, Mother. Thanks for asking.”

Lex stomped up the stairs and slammed the door, leaving her parents wondering what they said wrong.

The next morning, Lex woke before everyone else. She headed into the kitchen, desperate for coffee. She searched the cabinets without success and then found a note on the fridge.

Lex dear,

I’m not sure what happened last night, but I’m sorry if you were offended. I was just trying to see how this little acting thing was going. You know if you wanted to go to grad school here, your dad knows the Dean of Admissions at Brown. Think about sweetie, think of your future.

Love, Mom

P.S. Dad and I are on a detox over the holidays so no caffeine in the house. Sorry.

Lex crumpled the note and threw it at the garbage can. She missed. She picked it up and threw it away. Grabbing the keys to the old Lexus, she headed to New Haven to her favorite coffee and book shop. There was no way she was facing the day and her family without caffeine, not on Christmas Eve.

-

Tom’s flight landed in the morning in Hartford. He felt like hell and a quick glance in the airport mirror confirmed he looked it too. He grabbed his driver and was off to New Haven where he was staying. His plan was to drop his bags at the hotel, grab some breakfast, and then head to Lex’s hoping to fix this. The Blake Hotel was a quirky boutique hotel and were more than happy to hold Tom’s bags until check in. The cheery clerk recommended Atticus Bookstore & Cafe. He thanked her and started his walk there. The weather was cold and there was a light snowing. Tom’s gray boots slipped under the icy sidewalks. He passed the Yale Museum of British Art and made a mental note to stop in on his way back. 

He opened the door and the comforting smell of coffee, fresh pastries, and paperback books hit him in the face. Tom found the inviting cafe and placed his order at the counter.

“Morning, darling. Can I get a large coffee, room for cream and a chocolate croissant?”

The barista rung up his order and went to prepare his order. He turned to look around the store. It was almost empty, everyone enjoying time at home on Christmas Eve. There were a few customers scattered, noses buried in either a book or their phones. The barista handed him his order, and he turned to add sugar and cream when he ran, rather slammed into the person behind him. 

“Damn it!” the woman yelled as hot coffee sprayed all over her and Tom.

“I’m so sorry, please, let me…” Tom looked up and realized it was Lex.

“Lex?”

“Tom!?”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“To enjoy Christmas in the States. I’m here to talk to you. To fix the terrible blunder I have made of everything,” Tom shot back.

He grabbed napkins from the nearby stand and began to blot the coffee stains on his jacket and Lex’s. He guided her to the table. Lex scanned Tom. His face had a sunken appearance and his eyes bloodshot.

“You look like shit, Tom.”

“Well, I’ve been on a twelve hour plane ride and I have slept little in the past two days.”

Lex felt a twinge of guilt which faded.

“I supposed that is my fault? I’m not the one who lied.”

Tom could feel Lex’s anger surging. This was his last shot.

“No. None of it is your fault. I should have told you. I should have told you the day you moved in. But I didn’t and then we kissed and it was everything I wanted since you dumped baked beans in my bag. And by then, I felt like I couldn’t tell you. You would be so mad.”

Lex narrowed her eyes, suspicious of Tom’s words. She scanned his face for deceit. But all she saw was a man broken.

“I was. I mean.. I am. You know how important acting is to me. I have to know I can get by on my own talents and merits. And I now I will never know.”

Tom sighed. This was the hard part.

“I know. But I can assure you all Benedict did was make sure they gave your tape full consideration. He pulled no strings for your admission to LAMDA. You did that all on your own.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Lex, I know I have broken, well rather shattered, your trust. But I will spend the rest of my days working to earn that trust back.”

Lex sighed. As much as she hurt, she felt the emptiness of her life without Tom hurt even more.

“We can’t start over. I can’t pretend it didn’t happen.”

“I know, but we can move forward. And I would very much like to do so with you by my side. Will you give me a chance, the opportunity to prove it to you, Alexandra?”

Tom’s eyes were watering. His thumbs worrying on the top of Lex’s knuckles. His glance held hope, fear, and every emotion in between. Lex chewed her bottom lip. She wasn’t ready to forget but perhaps to forgive.

“Well,… I guess so.” Tom’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “But don’t think you are off the hook yet, Hiddleston. This is just a chance.”

Tom leaned over and placed a quick peck on Lex’s cheek. This felt nice.

“It is all I ask.”

Tom ordered the two of them coffee and pastries. They talked about Christmas and New Year’s.

“You will still come to New York with me?” Tom asked, hopeful.

“I don’t know, Tom. We just got this...” She gestured between the two of them, “back on track. I think vacation together might be too much.”

“I thought as much so I got you this.”

Tom handed Lex a small velvet box. Lex froze. 

“Tom…”

“Just open it.”

Lex open the box with trepidation. What could the box hold? To her surprise, it held not a ring but a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it. It was a hotel reservation at the same place they planned on staying.

“I don’t understand.”

“Benedict thought a proposal might be appropriate, but Sophie smacked some sense into him.”

“Still taking love advice from him?”

“Um… no. And I have locked up the liquor from now on. He can’t be trusted.”

Lex laughed for the first time in days. It felt good.

“So what is the piece of paper?”

“Well, since we would be in New York for a while and I will have some work to attend. I thought you might like if your friend, Cherie, came down to stay there too.”

Lex’s face lit up.

“Seriously?”

“Completely. And you can stay either room. I would like to have you stay with me, but no pressure.”

Lex leaned over the table and pulled Tom into a kiss which held the promise of more. Tom felt excited just like during that first kiss all those months ago.

“Where are you staying?”

“Just down the road at the Blake Hotel.”

“Fancy.”

“Well, you know, only the best for us Hollywood types.”

“Any dinner plans?” Lex asked, offering the olive branch.

“Not yet. I was hoping you might grace me with your presence. It is Christmas Eve and the only person I know in town is you.”

“How about dinner with my parents?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes.. Sure.” Lex repeated herself. Tom raised an eyebrow.

“Lex?”

“My parents are driving me crazy. It has been 24 hours and already they have insulted my school, my appearance, and tried to fix me up with a junior vice president. I need reinforcements.”

Tom gave Lex a small salute.

“Knight in shining armor reporting for duty. Do they know about us?”

Lex looked down, feigning interest in the table's woodgrain.

“No. I thought we were broken up. You didn’t call…”

“Sorry about that.”

“… so I didn’t think it was worth mentioning. But I will tell them before tonight.”

“Let’s tell them now. Call them.”

Lex pulled her phone out of her pocket. With trembling fingers, she punched in the number, hoping it would go to voicemail. Her mother picked up on the second ring.

“Whittier residence. Emily speaking.”

“Mom.”

“Lex! Where are you, darling? I missed you this morning.”

“I’m in New Haven. I ran into a friend and I was wondering if I can bring him to dinner tonight? He is from out of town and doesn’t know anyone else in town. And it is Christmas Eve.”

Lex appealed to her mother’s sense of hospitality. That and her parents’ deep desire to see Lex paired off. Which is why she mentioned it was a male friend.

“Really? Who is the mystery guy? Anyone I know?” Emily pressed. “Could this be the business class friend?”

Lex cringed at her mother’s cooing.

“Yes, his is the business class, and he is more than a friend. He is my boyfriend. He surprised me by coming into town. Very romantic.”

Tom threw a glance over to Lex and she waved him off. She was not about to explain their fight to her mother over the phone.

“How lovely. Of course, he can come. What’s his name?”

“Tom. His name is Tom.”

“Nice name, sweetie. See you at six.”

Lex grinned as she hung up the phone.

“Lex… why didn’t you tell her who I am? I think your mother has a right to know.”

Lex let out a breath.

“You’ll see soon enough. Remember your shiny armor?”

“Yes?”

“Did you pack it? Because you will need to run the gauntlet that is my family.”

Tom grimaced.

“What exactly am I getting myself into, Lex?”


	13. Chapter 13 | Christmas in Connecticut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Lex and Tom are back on, Tom will have to face her parents. Will his charms win them over or not?

Lex pointed out all the sights of New Haven to Tom as they strolled through the snowy streets. When it got too cold, they ducked into the nearest store and browsed whatever was on sale. Despite the fight, there was an ease and comfort to the two of them Lex relished.

The day was not without its mishaps. Lex slipped on a patch of black ice hidden under some snow, taking Tom down with her. As the two of them tumbled to the hard cold pavement, Lex heard a telltale sign of ripping fabric.

“Was that you or me?” Tom groaned as Lex toppled onto him with a thud.

The two of them examined their person to determine the origin. Lex cringed as she placed her hand on her backside and felt the lacy fabric of her underwear rather than rough denim.

“It would be me.”

Tom glanced behind her and his eyes widened at the sight of Lex’s lacy undergarments.

“Ooh, darling, did you have a hot date in mind later? Because if you did, I’m jealous.”

Lex smacked him hard in the shoulder as she attempted to get up.

“As you may recall, I left in a hurry and I planned for a romantic time in New York with my boyfriend before he fucked that shit up.”

Tom winced at the memory.

“Fair enough.”

“Just help me up.”

Tom pulled himself to his feet with difficulty and then helped Lex to her feet. As soon as she was upright, Lex tugged on her sweater and coat, trying in vain to cover the massive rip down her backside. Tom chuckled at the dance Lex performed.

“Lex, dear, you look ridiculous. There is no way that will work.”

“I’m sure if I just…” Lex stuttered as she kept tugging at the fabric.

“Here take this,” Tom offered Lex his coat. “There was a clothing store round back. We can get you new trousers there.”

Lex opened her mouth to protest. But Tom cut her off.

“This is no time to argue. We will both freeze, so let’s just get on with it.”

With a grunt Tom couldn’t quite make out, Lex shrugged on Tom’s coat. It was still warm from his heat and big enough to cover her entire backside.

“What was that, darling?” Tom asked, pushing his ear toward Lex, signaling his lack of hearing.

“Thank you,” Lex grumbled more so at the situation rather than at Thomas.

“You’re welcome.” Tom placed a kiss on her forehead as they turned around. “Now let’s see about some new jeans to cover that delicious rear of yours so I can get my jacket back.”

They headed into the nearest clothing store and Lex found a new pair of jeans, which Tom paid for after much protesting from Lex. They spent the rest of the day wandering the streets of New Haven, only returning to Tom’s hotel when the cold became too unbearable. Before long, it was time to head back home.

“So, we should get going if we want to get back in time,” Lex mentioned as she rose from the couch. Tom rose, pulling on the hem of his sweater.

“What are you doing?” Lex yelped.

“Changing my clothes. I’m not meeting your parents dressed like this.”

He gestured at his casual outfit. Lex stared at him.

“Do you mind?” Tom made a spinning motion with his fingers. “I am not a strip club performer.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m always serious, darling,” Tom responded straight-faced.

Lex shrugged it off, their relationship was still on shaky foundation, she didn’t want to mess up whatever goodwill there may between the two of them. She moved to turn her back only to hear Tom laughing.

“Lex,” Tom pleaded, grabbing her shoulder to turn her. “I was kidding! You have seen far more than me shirtless.”

Lex pouted as she smacked Tom in the chest.

“Not funny. I’m fragile.”

“Fair enough, but you can’t blame a man for trying to make you laugh.”

“I hope you still have it when you get done tonight.”

“Lex, this is your parents. They created you, they can’t be all bad.”

She rolled her eyes at the statement.

“You do not understand, Tom. They are judgmental, closed-minded, and just awful really. They have no respect acting as a profession. You would think I was selling children on the black market they way they talk.”

Lex felt tears pricking at eyes as she recalled some of the conversations over the years. She was sugarcoating it to an extent for Tom. She knew it was a bad idea to not tell him everything, but maybe her parents meeting a successful, very successful stage and screen actor would soften their hearts.

“Hey, hey. No tears, darling. I am sure we can handle whatever they throw at us.”

Lex nodded as Tom wiped away her tears with the sweater in his hand.

“I hope so.”

“I know so. Now let me finish getting dressed and we will head out.” Tom kissed her temple as he changed into a pair a neat slacks and a button-down shirt before they headed out to Lex’s car. 

-

Tom spent most of the drive asking Lex questions about Emily, Andrew, and Phillip. His bad habit of over preparing. Lex answered every question to the best of her ability and by the time they pulled into the driveway, Tom felt he was ready to face whatever lay in wait inside the colonial. 

Lex took him through the front door, knowing her mother would be in the kitchen cooking. Even a few seconds of buffer was better than nothing.

“Mom? Dad?” Lex yelled into the expansive home as she showed Tom. The home seemed to go for miles. Everything was immaculate. It was something out of a magazine. The perfection unsettled Tom. The place looked like a museum, not a home. He was determined to make a good impression.

“Sweetie!” Emily’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

“Be nice,” Lex whispered to Tom before walking to greet her mother.

“Mom.”

Emily emerged wearing a red canvas apron. Although sprinkled with flour, Lex knew full well the last time her mother baked was when Phillip was in grade school. All part of the show.

“Where have you been all day, Lex? I was hoping you would help me with dinner.”

“I was in town, showing Tom around.”

Lex gestured towards Tom who was still standing in the foyer as though he was just another part of the decor in the home. Emily’s eyes widened as she took in the sight of Tom. Even in his current outfit, he dressed 100 times better than anyone else Lex ever brought home.

“Well who do we have here?” Emily stated as she stepped forward, wiping non-existent crumbs from her hands.

“Tom, ma’am.”

Emily giggled at Tom’s accent.

“Lex, you didn’t mention Tom was from Britain.”

“Must have slipped my mind.” Lex mumbled back, disinterested.

“Well Tom,” Emily cooed as she led Tom towards the living room, “How are you faring in this harsh winter weather of New England?”

Tom chuckled.

“Just fine, Ms. Whittier. I was certain to pack plenty of warm clothes. Thank you for asking and for allowing me to intrude on Christmas festivities.”

“Nonsense. Any friend of Lex is a friend of ours.”

Lex rolled her eyes, her mom was laying it on thick. The only friends allowed at her house growing up were the ones from the right families with the right last names and alma maters. 

“Well, thank you just the same,” Tom responded with a smile, laying it on just as thick.

At a fear of gagging on the saccharin in the air, Lex cleared her throat.

“Mom, when will dinner be ready?”

“Soon, Lex. I was just going to show Tom to your father’s study.”

The study. The infamous Andrew study. While the rest of the house was all Emily’s doing, the study was a bastion of masculinity. All dark wood paneling and leather. Lex swore during her younger years, they mounted a stuffed animal head above the fireplace before being removed one day when a dead animal head being one’s house became gauche. Lex and Tom waited in the hallway while Emily fetched Tom.

“Andrew, come and meet Lex’s friend, Tom.” Emily asked as she opened the door.

Andrew glanced up from his papers to throw a look at his wife before grumbling to stand. He hated meeting Lex’s friends. A bunch of dirty hippies he called them once. Not an ounce of sense or self-preservation between any of them. He doubted the new one would be any different. Imagine when he saw Tom.

“Tom. Andrew Whittier.”

“Thomas Hiddleston, sir. My pleasure. You have a lovely home.”

Andrew scanned Tom’s appearance with a critical eye. No visible tattoos or piercings. His clothes absent of holes and paint.

“Tom came over to surprise Lex from London. He’s British,” Emily piped in, breaking the awkward silence.

“Seems kind of a long way for a surprise.” Andrew harumped still looking Tom over.

“Well your daughter is worth it.”

Andrew’s face remained fixed. 

“Hiddleston? I’ve heard that name before. Any relation to Mary and Charles Hiddleston of Bridgeport.”

Tom smiled.

“I don’t think so. I’m not aware of any relatives over here in the States, but I will ask my mother the next we speak.”

“Hmmm. I still think I have met you somewhere before.”

Lex sensing what would come changed the subject.

“Tom went Cambridge, Dad.”

Andrew’s eyebrows pitched up.

“Really?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Studied Economics?”

“I’m afraid not. I’m terrible at maths.”

Andrew frowned.

“Political Sciences?”

“Classics.”

Andrew’s brows now furrowed.

“What does one do with a degree in Classics? Andrew spit out the last word like a curse word.

“Well in my case, I went to graduate school.”

“Shall we retire to the dining room for supper?” Lex interrupted.

Emily jumped.

“Oh yes, dear! Would you mind fetching Phillip?”

Lex rolled her eyes.

“Sure.”

Lex moved to the foyer where beckoned to her brother from the first floor.

“PHILLIP! DINNER!”

Phillip trudged himself downstairs after Lex yelled up at him. There was no way she was going into his bedroom. Her tetanus shot was not up to date.

“Calm down, Butt… Holy, fuck! It’s… It’s… Loki!”

“Phillip, Language!” both Andrew and Emily exclaimed in unison at their son.

Phillip froze on the bottom step as Tom came into view. Tom smiled and approached him. 

“No need to apologize, Mr. and Mrs. Whittier. It’s not the first time someone has reacted that way.” Phillip remained speechless as Tom extended his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you Phillip. Tom.”

Phillip shook Tom’s hand in silence. Lex took the opportunity once Tom stepped away to pinch Phillip’s sides.

“Ow! Hey!”

“Close your mouth, loser.”

Phillip shut his mouth.

“Since when do you have cool, Hollywood actor boyfriends?”

“Yeah, Lex since when?” Tom piped up.

His eyes looked sincere, mirroring the looks on her family’s faces but she only saw the glint of mischief in his eye and the laugh tickling the side of his earnest smile. How she wished to smack it off his face or better yet kiss it off. 

“What is the meaning of this Alexandra?” her father asked with narrowing eyes.

Lex opened her mouth to explain but Tom stepped forward.

“Forgive me. I just getting ready to mention, I’m an actor. Your son, Phillip, recognizes me from my work in the Marvel franchise.”

“He’s fucking brilliant.” Phillip chimed in, earning another jab in the ribs from Lex.

She could sense the tension in the air and attempted to cut it.

“Why don’t we sit down for dinner and Tom can answer everyone’s questions?”

“That sounds like a lovely idea, darling. Shall you show me the way?” Tom joined, offering his elbow to Lex, who took it. Tom leaned in to place a tender kiss on Lex’s lips. 

Phillip hopped down and trotted after Lex, regaining control of his body. Emily and Andrew stood glowering in the hall before retiring to the dining room. As they sat down, Tom gave Lex’s hand a little squeeze.

“How am I doing, darling?” Tom whispered as they poured drinks.

“Brilliantly. Now to see if we can get through to dessert with no bloodshed.”

Tom smiled and gave another reassuring squeeze. But Lex knew better, they didn’t even make past the salad.

-

Phillip started off the conversation by peppering Tom with questions about Loki, Marvel and Chris Hemsworth. All the while, Emily and Andrew sat in silence, sipping on their wine and whiskey respectively.

“Is Hemsworth as big as he looks on the screen?”

Tom laughed. 

“Yes.”

“And what about Chris’s work…”

“Since when are you so interested in Chris Hemsworth?” Lex questioned.

“Since now. Shut up, dork. You have been holding out on me.”

Andrew cleared his throat and Phillip sunk back into his chair.

“So Tom…” Andrew began lowering his glass to the table, “What did your family think about you going into acting?”

Tom glanced at Lex knowing the weight of the question.

“Well, I think as every parent is, they were shocked, but in the end, they were thrilled and have been very supportive.”

Lex smiled over at Tom.

“Now that he has become so popular, even more so.” She gave his arm a little squeeze.

“So do you just do these little movies or do you do anything else?” Emily questioned.

Tom choked on his wine.

“Those little movies, Mother, broke the records for the box office. Marvel is the biggest franchise around.”

Tom regained his composure.

“But to answer your question, Emily,” he gritted his teeth as he said her name, “I got started on the stage but I have done movies, television and the live productions.”

Lex beamed at Tom’s accomplishments.

“Anything we might know?” Andrew asked, a bite to his words.

“Hamlet. Coriolanus, Cymbeline, Betrayal by Harold Pinter. On TV, the Night Manager. Movies, Crimson Peak. I don’t want to brag.”

Andrew was unmoved.

“Didn’t the Night Manager caused quite a controversy when it aired?” Emily asked, “remember Lex mentioning something.”

Both Tom and Lex blushed.

“Um…” Tom stuttered, choosing his words, “that was probably me.”

“Really?”

“Well, there is a sex scene in one of the episodes. I bared my backside in it.”

“Oh my!” Emily commented clutching her chest.

“Do you do these sorts of scenes often… Tom?” Andrew asked glaring at Tom across the table.

“Only when necessary,” Tom chuckled, sensing the path the conversation was going down.

“Ever done a sex scene with another woman while dating my daughter?”

“DAD!”

“Well, I think I have a right…”

“It’s quite alright, Lex. No sir, I haven’t. My intentions are entirely honorable.”

Andrew mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that, Dad, I can’t hear you?”

“I said,” Andrew stated, slamming his fists on the table, sending silverware clattering, “this man is nothing more than a common gigolo.”

“I BEG YOUR PARDON?!” Tom bellowed, rising from his chair.

“You heard me. And I would advise you to watch your tone in my house.”

“No sir, I will not. I have sat here with a smile while you have saw fit to belittle and condemn all I hold dear me, including your own daughter. She is a wonderful actress and an even better person. I used to think she was speaking in hyperbole when speaking of the two of you but I can see now she was being modest.”

Andrew rose to meet Tom.

“Sit down, sir. It is my turn to speak. It is clear no one will ever meet your expectations unless they are just like you. But you are small sir. You are small and closed-minded. And your wife is too.”

Emily gasped.

“Oh do shut up, Mother.” Lex piped in, rising to match Tom, “Tom has shown you nothing but kindness and courtesy and you repay him by calling him a whore. Is that what you think of me, nothing more than a common whore?”

Lex’s eyes flooded with tears. Emily sat in silence while Andrew stood seething. His face a bright shade of red and chest heaving with heavy, labored breath.

“If the shoe fits.” Andrew quipped back.

Lex nodded, letting the tears fall. She felt a tug on her hand and saw Tom walking from the table.

“Come on Lex, we are done here. I am sorry you were made to live here under this oppression.”

Lex got up and Andrew shouted after them as they went to retrieve Lex’s things.

“If you leave this house Alexandra, that’s it. No more support, you get nothing from us.”

Lex turned to face her father as she opened the front door.

“How is that any different from any other day, father? You never gave me anything other than grief and sorrow. I’m done with you. Goodbye.”

Lex slammed the door with all her might. She looked up at Tom who was panting from the rage and beaming with pride.

“Hot damn that felt good.”


End file.
